


Whisper (would be one of mine, too)

by dorathealmigthy



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Not Underage, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorathealmigthy/pseuds/dorathealmigthy
Summary: Kit walked closer and he saw the face of all good things in the form of Tiberius Blackthorn. Ty was standing at his doorway, looking in with a seemingly lost expression. He seemed miles away and his fingers twirled around his headphones cord then untwined themselves. Kit was entranced by his fingers, they were long and artistic like they belonged to someone who could weave a million tapestries. Kit knew that they were calloused though, that through years of training and climbing they were slightly scarred but still so delicate.orThe one where it's post QoAaD where i pretend everything will end happily (as happy as possible at least), i have come to terms with LoS and this is a year after whatever is going to take place in QoAaD. So everyone is a year older and this mainly focuses on Ty's and Kit's relationship and such. More chapters to come.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work so, sorry if it's trash. It's also probably poorly edited r.i.p. (i don't know when i'll update but i'll try). This is a result of my desperation for more Kitty and just the entire LA Institute's content. I miss them.

Ty impatiently pushed his damp hair back.

“Did you see that?” Ty burst out, his eyes moving rapidly as he stared at the ground

“See something other than that three-headed beast? Yes Ty, I totally did!” Kit said quite hysterically. Ty looked at him then, eyes scanning his face and his grey eyes passed over kit’s blue ones for a split second, Kit almost desperately wished he could have seen them for longer, almost. Ty turned away and squinted towards the distance, looking for something possibly, kit didn’t know what or feel like caring due to his current traumatised state.

It’s not that the demon with extra body parts had scared him, he _had_ seen worse, but _by the angel_ that thing was ugly. Kit and Ty were scouring a cave as it was suspected that due to all the dark magic that was used in that area by two rogue warlock teenagers, certain demons or other evil shit shadowhunters hunt, might be drawn to that area. Kit found out that he was a shadowhunter for little over a year now yet he lacks certain knowledge about shadowhunting and such. It also may or may not be because he refused learning for a period of time and might’ve been daydreaming during his lessons with Diana when he eventually accepted them. But hey, at least he knew how to fight (although few would beg to differ).

“I sense sarcasm,” Ty murmured like an afterthought. Kit couldn’t help the burst of fondness in his chest for Tiberius Blackthorn. The dark-haired teenager couldn’t really tell if someone was being sarcastic a lot of the time, but with Kit he seemed to be making an effort to reading between the lines. Or maybe that was just Kit’s wishful thinking.

“Right you are,” Kit said as he plopped himself down on the muddy ground, not caring about getting his already dirt splattered gear more filthy. It had started to rain a little while ago when Kit and Ty were scrambling (Kit might’ve been the one scrambling but no one needed to know) away from the cave because their brilliant plan on killing the demon may or may not have caused the whole cave to, well, cave in. They were now catching their breaths behind a few trees and bushes near the ruins of the cave.

“So what did you see?” Kit asked curiously. Even when Kit was slightly annoyed and quite sore to be honest, Kit couldn’t help but want to know everything Ty had to say and everything Ty had discovered. It was like an instinct, a part of him ignites with excitement and the need to know more, to know everything Ty thought and to be part of whatever it was burns ferociously.

“There was writing or a drawing at the back of the cave,” Ty answered, he was looking at a point on Kit’s chin. “I couldn’t see it and now the cave is in ruins,” Ty let out a breathe of frustration.

“We could go back and sift through the rubble and see if we can find anything?” Kit suggested. Maybe because Kit actually wanted to know what the writing was or maybe because he would do anything to please Ty and help him find what he was looking for.

Just as Ty opened his mouth to say something, a shock of blonde hair caught Kit’s eyes from behind a bush. Ty turned and scowled at Emma, as she emerged wearing a slightly apologetic smile on her face. An expression that clearly meant that Julian had made her come to check on them.

“There was a demon and we killed it,” Kit said as a way of greeting, he got to his feet as Ty questioned Emma.

“Why are you here?”

Emma looked behind her, towards the direction of the institute. You could faintly see it from this distance, Kit thought, his home, their home.

“It’s getting quite late, thought I’d come get you…for dinner,” Emma said, Kit could hear a million words underlying those. _It’s late, I was worried, Julian was worried, and we don’t want to ever take our chances. You know why. He couldn’t, we couldn’t bear if anything happened. You know why._ Kit knew why, and he didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t bear to. A wave of cold washed over Kit and he knew it wasn’t the evening breeze. He knew why he felt suddenly sick. He knew why the air was tense. He knew all of that and he wished he didn’t.

Kit nodded his head slightly, “Okay.” Emma gave him faint smile and clambered over the bush, disappearing behind it as she walked back towards the institute. Kit looked over at Ty who suddenly looked ashen. Perhaps he knew too. Kit muttered a quiet “c’mon” as he walked towards the bush, following the path Emma had made in his mind’s eye. Kit sensed Ty’s presence behind him as he trudged over the bush, following the gold speck contrasted to the dark blue evening sky, like a shooting star demanding he follow it.

Kit felt a something warm barely brush over his forearm like the air that blasts from heaters on winter evenings, and he wasn’t startled because he knew who it was. Kit turned his head to the side and was face-to-face with a tangle of black curls that he knew were once straight but has become a mess of curls from coming into contact with sweat and rain water. The back of Ty’s hand was still rested on his arm and Kit let that comfort him, and perhaps both of them, as he closed his eyes for a second.

Ty moved his hand away, his head still bent, “You need an _iratze_.”

Kit stopped walking at that, he gave himself a quick once-over and realised his gear at his calf was sticking to his leg and looked slightly discoloured, although it was barely noticeable what with the gear being black. Kit wondered for an amused second whether that was why their gear was black, to fool their enemies that they couldn’t bleed, that they were invincible warriors, that righteousness and angelic power is what runs through their veins.

Ty was already at it; his hand extended asking for Kit’s arm which Kit gave willingly. Kit stared at the top of Ty’s head before looking down at where they both met. Ty had long, slender fingers that Kit felt obliged to observe and stare at whenever he traced runes on his arms, Ty was the only one who has ever drawn runes on Kit and Kit wanted to keep it that way. After Ty was done he observed his handiwork for a few seconds and stepped away but not before he traced a gentle finger over the freshly applied _iratze_. Ty slipped his stele into his pocket and Kit gave him a grateful smile, already feeling the effects of the _iratze_ , he did not return it, Ty nodded and started walking again.

Kit looked over his shoulder at where the cave once stood, but everything behind him seemed to be swallowed by the darkness of the night that was starting to engulf the whole sky. Kit shuddered remembering the hideous three-headed demon and ran after his dark haired friend.


	2. The Loathed Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will be in Kit's POV and this chapter is a little different to the first. This happens a day or two after the first chapter. I wrote this kind of rushed so, sorry if it's bad. *sorry for any errors and such, i suck at editing*

“What exactly are we doing?” Kit asked the boy staring intently at the computer screen.

“Downloading software,” Ty replied as he keyed some things into the computer and proceeded to continue staring at the screen so intently Kit was afraid he would burn two holes right through it.

Kit huffed,  _Gee that explains everything._ Kit lookedaway towards the window where rain was pattering against the glass as though asking for entry. Kit could faintly make out Emma snorting and then giggling from downstairs what with the sound rune. Emma and Julian were being all gross and domestic during dinner and although it was not that obvious, Kit noticed their glances and fond expressions and light touches. He was relieved when dinner was over and Tiberius had asked him if he wanted to join him to do some techy computer stuff. Kit knew just about nothing when it came to computers but was grateful for a distraction.

 It’s not that Kit didn’t like them being together but they were adorable on a whole other level that made Kit want to gag. However, he couldn’t help the warmth that blankets his insides knowing that they can be together out in the open without fearing the Clave’s laws now that they aren’t  _parabatai_  anymore. They spared the rest of the LA Institute details when they announced they weren’t  _parabatai_ anymore which had caused quite a lot of havoc. Only Mark and Cristina had looked unsurprised and had exchanged a few glances that explained more than Emma and Julian did.

Kit remembered how Ty had paled when the announcement was made, afraid that Emma and Julian were devastated. Kit also remembered how Ty was confused by how they were buzzing with nervous excitement and his tense shoulders had visibly relaxed under his T-shirt when he realized they were happy about the whole ordeal. Kit also remembered blushing quite wildly when he realized that he was practically enchanted by Ty’s shoulders.  _It’s called appreciation,_ Kit had told himself.

It had taken a while for everyone, including Emma and Julian, to get used to the fact that they were now officially together. Emma and Julian had been cautious the first few weeks, retracting from each other when the other members of the institute entered the room before realizing they weren’t  _parabatai_ anymore and that it was okay for them to be  _draped all over_ each other. Kit had found the whole deal kind of amusing seeing the way they got flustered. Kit wasn’t really fazed by it as they were practically married already. And he hadn’t exactly not noticed the desperate love and anguish that flashed across Julian’s eyes for split seconds when he looked at Emma. And Emma, poor Emma, didn’t exactly have the skill of hiding her emotions. Kit didn’t actually know what that look was in Julian’s eyes for so long, he hadn’t seen something like that before.

“ _You’re_ not doing anything, I am,” Ty said, snapping Kit out of his reverie. Kit rolled his eyes and leaned over Ty’s shoulder to get a better look at the screen, not that he would understand anything.

“I have no idea what you are doing to Watson,” Kit murmured and added with mock pity, “Poor Watson, Sherlock is always doing him wrong.”

"That is not true, Sherlock treats Dr Watson very well," then added “When have I done you wrong?” Ty asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Kit dramatically threw himself on the overstuffed love seat and Ty swiveled his chair around to look at him, “By putting me through this torture called,” with a shudder, “Downloading software.”

Ty frowned at him, “Now you’re being overdramatic, you’re just sitting there, not doing anything.”

“Exactly, entertain me!” Kit exclaimed, sitting up.

It was Ty’s turn to roll his eyes, “You can entertain yourself, I’m busy with Watson.”

“I’m Watson too!” Kit stated like it was obvious that Ty should pick the living, breathing and talking Watson over the computer one.

“That’s the first time you’ve accepted that name and I know it’s just to make me do something for you,” Ty pointed out as he turned to look back at the Watson that Kit was starting to loath.

“ _With_  me,” Kit corrected, when Ty didn’t respond Kit stood up and dramatically pronounced, “Fine, I’ll go someplace where I won’t die of boredom.”

As Kit started to walk out Ty called after him, “You can’t  _die_  of boredom.”

Kit chuckled, shaking his head as he walked along the corridor. He faintly heard music in the distance and he really had nothing better to do so he followed the soft yet fast-paced melody. Before he knew it he was near Mark Blackthorn's room and he heard Cristina laughing.

“Stop tripping,” Cristina breathed out still laughing.

“I tripped once,” Mark grumbled causing Cristina to laugh again.

“If only Kieran were here, he could teach you how to dance,” Cristina said wistfully, sadness tinged in her.

“He would come if he could my sad one, I’m sure,” Mark said softly with the same air of melancholy of someone reassuring themselves more than others.

Kit decided to leave then, he felt uncomfortable eavesdropping on them. Mark, Kieran and Cristina were a touchy and complicated topic.  _Love,_ Kit decided,  _was a complicated topic in itself._ Kit shook his head, what did he know about love honestly.

“Could you take-”

“SWEET F- Dru!” Kit yelled, clutching at his chest. He had leaped 3 feet away from where he was standing, staring with a mix of horror, exasperation and accusation at the younger Blackthorn who seemed to have popped out of thin air.

“Are all Herondales this overdramatic,” Dru said with a respectable amount eye rolling.

“Only the good-looking and intellectual ones my darling Drusilla,” Kit said, patting her head lightly.

“Okay stop that,” she said pushing his hand away, “I was gonna ask before you pissed your pants, if you could take me to the movies?”

“Gasp!Are you asking me out on a date?” Kit said with mock flattery.

“Don’t flatter yourself, no one else who can drive will take me so you’re my second last option,” Dru replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

She looked so fierce at that moment, considering she was just asking him to drive her somewhere. They had gotten quite close, Dru and him, over the last year. When they both had felt like outsiders, they seemed to understand each other. Helping each other now and then. Kit realized there was more to Dru then just her horror movies and taking care of Octavian. Kit looked at her round face that held such a defiant expression and smiled.

“Okay, when?” Kit asked.

Dru’s face lit up so quickly that Kit wondered if she really thought he was going to deny her that blatantly.

“How’s tomorrow at 5pm sound?” Dru asked practically bouncing with excitement.

“Fine,” Kit then narrowed his eyes, “You did ask for permission to go to the movies right?”

Dru looked him straight in the eyes and said, “You can drive right.”

“I’m starting to think you didn’t even ask anyone else,” Kit replied with suspicion that was confirmed after a moment as the younger girl ran off.

“I just conned the con man!” she yelled over her shoulder and laughed as she continued down the hallway.

Kit gaped at her disappearing form, her laughter fading away. Kit shook his head for the third time,  _how on earth did I end up in a place like this surrounded by these people._ Kit walked back to his room with a fond smile on his face,  _these people, my family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i would update in a week and it's been two weeks, sorry for anyone who has been waiting. I'm still figuring out my schedule to fit time into writing and i think i'll be able to update every Tuesday?  
> anyways, this chapter is different in the sense that it has more dialogues and focuses more on Kit's r/s with the other LA institute residents and how i hope things go after QoAad.


	3. Hide-and-Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide-and-seek doesn't end too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something finally happens in this chapter, at least in the context of Kitty.  
> also most of the time if anything is in italics and is not being said it's what Christopher is thinking.  
> *LOS spoilers btw*

Sweat dripped off of Kit’s fingers, and splattered the training room floor. The sound of Kit’s panting bouncing off the walls. Kit took a deep breath and released it as he picked up the staff that had fallen on the floor. He glared at the shadowhunter who was flashing him a satisfied smile.

“Come on, let’s go again,” Julian said, bouncing on his toes and shaking out his arms. Kit was sure he would crack his knuckles and neck as well, just to show Kit that he had won and would win again because he was that much more physically capable. 

Kit sighed, he didn’t really have much of a choice. Kit fixed his stance, bending his knees and lifting up his staff, the way Julian had taught him. Just then a whiny voice came from the training room doorway.

“I’m bored,” Tavvy said, drawing out the ‘bored’ for emphasis.

“You can go play with Dru or make book roads?” Julian suggested, lowering his staff and straightening his back.

Kit made a split-second decision, “You could play hide-and-seek?” he said.

The eight year old’s face lit up, “Yes! Julian can you play with me?” he asked politely and Kit strongly suspected he was doing the puppy dog eyes that every kid seemed to excel at.

Julian opened his mouth then closed it, he looked at Octavian then Kit then back at Octavian. He gave a defeated sigh that every parent excels at.

“Okay Tavs, let me go shower first,” Julian answered much to the delight of the two younger boys. He started to place his staff back when he added, “Kit can play too.” 

Kit stopped in the middle of thanking every angel he could think of and slowly turned to look at Julian. That little shit was smiling at him as though he didn’t know that Kit had suggested playing hide-and-seek only to get out of training.

Kit was too exhausted to even try to protest as Julian walked out of the room, ruffling Tavvy’s hair as he walked past him.

“I- shower,” Kit said pointing out the door as he walked past Tavs, he was starting to feel the effects of running along the beach, falling wrongly on the training mat repeatedly and being beaten up brutally with a staff by that monster that shall not be named.

…

Cold water rolled down Kit’s arms and body and he marvelled in the feeling of being clean and cool. He rubbed his sore shoulder and wet his hair. Water streamed down his face, gathering at his chin and dripped down in a slow and steady pace.  _Drip, drip, drip_ , Kit shut off the shower and reached for his towel. He wiped his face then groaned into his towel realising that he had to play hide-and-seek now. 

Kit wrapped his towel loosely around his waist as he exited the toilet. Kit was mid-stride when he realised that the door to his room was wide open. He went over to close it when he froze because a dark haired figure walked in front of his doorway and turned to face into the room.

“I- oh um,” Ty stuttered realising a little late that Kit was fresh out of the shower and still wet and not wearing, you know, clothes.

Kit felt the blood rush to his face, he mentally banged his head against the wall, repeatedly.  _Why in the hell,_  Kit pulled his towel around his waist a little tighter.

“I’ll let you change first,” Ty said shifting his weight from foot to foot. A light pink blush dusted across Ty’s cheekbones and in all his embarrassment, Kit smiled.  _How damn adorable_.

“No it’s okay, what is it?” Kit asked moving forward slightly so he was next the open door.

“Julian asked me to call you down, and tell you that they’re “about to start the game” apparently,” as Ty spoke, his eyes followed a bead of water travelling down from Kit’s shoulder down to his middle finger as it landed on the floor. 

Despite having just taken a cold shower, Kit’s whole body felt hot and a tremor went through his body, he was also pretty sure he was red from the neck-up.

“Yeah okay,” Kit replied shakily, it was crazy the effect that Ty had on him. 

Ty’s eyes flicked across Kit’s face and body, his hands were clenching and unclenching by his side. Ty looked down, his eyelashes shadowing his eyes. Kit was about to reach out to him, to do what exactly, Kit didn’t know and he didn’t find out because Ty had turned on his heel and muttered a small “See you”. 

Kit closed the door, he had no idea what had just happened but he did know that there was no getting out of hide-and-seek.

...

Hide-and-seek was way more fun than Kit had expected. Somehow Emma, Mark, Cristina and Dru had all joined in on the game. 

"10, 9, 8.." Tavvy counted with his face hidden in his hands so that he couldn't see.

Everyone else looked at each other then ran out of the forum area where Tavvy was counting. Kit ran down the hall and up the stairs. He looked around then ran to his left. He threw the doors to the library open startling a wild Tiberius Blackthorn in his natural habitat.

"What are you doing?" Ty yelped. 

"No time to explain, we have to hide," Kit answered slightly out of breath.

Kit ran over to him and extended his hand out for Ty to take because despite feeling really pumped up, he knew not to overwhelm him by grabbing his hand. Ty looked at his hand with apprehension then placed his hand in Kit's. Kit pulled him to his feet and ran between the bookshelves, dragging Ty behind him. They reached the end of the two set of shelves that were facing each other where the space was impossibly small.

It was possible for them to be seen from the spaces between the books because Kit didn't want to make it too hard for Tavvy to find them. Kit looked at Ty who was looking back at him with a slightly judgemental look.

"Are you playing hide-and-seek?" Ty asked and when Kit didn't respond he crossed his arms and continued, "I think you're taking playing hide-and-seek too seriously."

"No I'm not, besides, everyone is taking it seriously," Kit retorted defensively.

"I'm not," Ty pointed out.

"That's because you're no fun," Kit said, pouting slightly _. What a lame comeback_.

Ty studied his face, "You're ridiculous."

Kit grinned, he then suddenly realised how close they were. Ty had to just lean in about 6 inches and they would be nose-to-nose. Kit panicked for a second at the realisation and thought.

Ty’s hair fell into his eyes and he reached up to push it back, whacking Kit’s nose in the process.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Ty said as Kit burst out laughing leaning his head forward to rest it on Ty’s shoulder.

“Oh my god,” Kit breathed out, his shoulders shaking with laughter as he pulled his head back.

“You’re not mad,” Ty stated uncertainly.

Kit’s laughter died down but he was still recovering from that episode so he just shook his head. He let out a little content sigh, which blew a few stray strands of hair out of Ty’s face.

Ty was looking at him intently, as though trying to crack a case or figure a clue out. Kit felt like an open book in front of him, like Ty could like right through him at all his thoughts. 

Kit spared a glance at Ty’s lips because he couldn't look at his eyes, they felt like they would burn right through him and make Kit confess all his thoughts and feelings, like they could make Kit cut out his heart and offer it to Ty just so he could dissect it of all its secrets. Kit’s brain short-circuited for a moment and he realised he was still staring at Ty’s lips. Kit cleared his throat and looked back up only to see Ty following his eyes.

_What the fuck was going on._

“Is this.. are you going to kiss me?” Ty asked simply with a trace of nervousness in his voice, as though that question didn’t make Kit’s heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest.

“I-uh-possibly?” Kit stuttered out, what was wrong with him? He had kissed people before but this was Ty and the thought of kissing him made Kit’s brain feel like haksjfodk, not that he had thought of it before but now that he was thinking of it, bekajfkdk.

Kit looked down at his feet, they were bare and kind of small compared to Ty’s. Kit blushed, for the second time that day, what was wrong with him.

"Okay then," Ty paused and took a deep breath, "Kiss me."

He looked back up at Ty who was looking at him curiously, with all the innocence and intrigue of someone indulging in a new experience. Kit smiled because he couldn't not smile when it came to Ty.

Suddenly images flashed behind Kit's eyes and memories flared in his brains. A pair of green-blue eyes just like the ocean, a soul so bright it could light up the world if it was let out, soft lips on his, a promise of a friendship that would never end and blood where it shouldn’t be and cries of anguish that were laced with uncontrolled pain and guilt flashed in his brain.

Kit jerked back so fast the back of his head hit the bookshelf behind him. Ty looked at him in alarm and Kit’s heart wasn’t just racing, it was losing control, as though desperately trying to get away from a whirling black hole that was a promise of endless oblivion.

Kit couldn’t breath, he had to get out. Without saying another word he ran out from between the bookshelves, not thinking about the consequences, or not caring. He pushed the doors open and he didn’t stop running, stumbling over his feet and nearly tripping, until he reached his room.

Kit slammed the door behind him and pushed his table against it, barricading the door. Once he was done he sank onto his bed and heaved dry sobs that were filled with such pain that it surprised Kit. He laid on his back looking up at the ceiling where shadows danced with eerie mystery. He screwed up big time, but he couldn't help it.  _Don't lead him on,_ a voice spoke in his head, a voice Kit missed so much it hurt so much on days.  _If only you were here, it would be so much easier._ Kit threw his arm over his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of late update, i was editing this chapter cos it felt important and i didn't want to post half-assed work. thank you for your patience :) (also it's the frog's birthday today!)


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT BE LATE. ANGSTY ANGST. kit is emo and angsty. Like all Herondales:)

Kit understood regret so much now. He had felt regret before but possibly never like this. Kit decided he should work off some steam for a day or two and not have too many interactions with the grey eyed genius but turns out the other boy was thinking somewhere along the same lines.

Tiberius seemed to be actively avoiding him and whenever they had to be in the same room, he put his headphones on. Seeing that made Kit’s heartache and stomach swoop. The day after the immensely stupid and regretted incident in Kit's perspective, Julian had picked up on the tension immediately.

During breakfast that day he gave Kit a questioning look and nodded towards Ty. Kit had paled and shook his head, looking down at his plate.

The day after that Julian noticed the space between Kit and Ty was as huge as ever. He had glared at Kit after noticing Ty’s subdued and tired aura. Kit could only look down in shame again. 

Third day, Kit sat across Ty who was moving his food around his plate. Kit realised he was arranging the food according to type. He felt a deep ache in his chest as he stared wistfully at Ty. 

“What’s up with you guys?” Emma asked finally, probably feeling Julian’s agitation and Kit’s regret rolling off of them. 

Kit could only shake his head again, they all would probably bash his head in if they knew. He was after all, the adopted one.

“Well then whatever it is, fix it,” Emma said forcefully, “You mean too much to each other.”

Kit stared at Emma as she got up and cleared her plate. New resolve pumped through Kit, he wasn’t going to let Ty get away just because he was stuck in the past.

...

Kit tried reaching out to Ty all day but he just couldn’t do it because that smart bugger had called in sick and stayed in his room all day. Like he knew what Kit was planning on doing.

Kit groaned into his pillow, he really couldn’t sleep. Kit sighed as he lifted his exhausted body off the bed. He draged his feet out of the door rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes.

He was going to the roof which was starting to become his favourite place to cool off and think. As he passed the library he saw that the light was on inside it. gee I wonder who that is. 

Kit slowly pushed open the doors, trying to be as quiet as possible. The sight he saw didn’t surprise him. Ty was sat at a table leaning over a book with his head phones over his ears and his eyes closed which meant he wasn’t really reading.

Kit watched silently as Ty leaned back in his chair tilting his head backwards. His eyes were shut, his eyelashes shadowed his cheekbones artistically and he looked so serene and peaceful that Kit wished he could have that image of him burned into his brain. 

Kit could hear faint music coming from the headphones, the sound beckoning him forward and his legs seemed to move subconsciously. He was right across Ty but the other boy didn’t notice him at all. Kit decided words were too much for both him and possibly Ty and he wanted Ty to be at ease.

Kit borrowed a paper from the notepad on the table and a pencil. He scribbled in a little ‘hey’, he was going to start small.

He pushed the paper towards Ty’s hand, the paper brushing his fingers. Ty opened his eyes and they widened slightly when they saw Kit. Kit felt his lips turn upwards instinctively and nudged Ty’s hand with the paper again.

When Ty looked down and read what was written he picked up the pencil and and scratched in some words, passing the paper over to Kit. Kit ducked his head to read it and he could feel Ty’s eyes on the top of his head. 

“Hi, why are you awake”

“I couldn’t sleep”

“Me neither”

“How come”

Ty looked up at Kit then pulled his headphones out. “Because I can’t” he said aloud.

Kit flinched and was taken aback by the words. The way Ty had said it brought him back to other night like this; what had felt like so long ago but at the same time felt like just yesterday.

_~_ _“I can’t sleep” Ty said, frustration and pain leaking into his voice echoing off the library walls, like accusations waiting to be put on someone._

_Kit looked at Ty, his chest ached like someone had taken a pen and stabbed his heart repeatedly. “Do you.. want to tell me why?”_

_“The nightmares, I don’t want to see them anymore,” Ty squeezed his eyes shut and his hands were moving rapidly by his side._

_Kit walked over to him just as Ty’s knees gave out. Kit caught him in a shaking heap of gray, black and white. Kit held him as tight as he could even though he didn’t know if it was for himself or Ty. He held him as though they were free falling into an endless pit and they could all but hold onto each other. Kit felt like this was what clinging onto dear life meant._

 

_After they both had melted into the others embrace. When Kit couldn’t tell where who started and who ended, they had felt whole. He spoke, “You can sleep in my room if you want.”_

_Maybe it was the late hour or the fact that Kit would bare rejection for the dark haired shadowhunter that made him say it. Kit felt a giddy sort of smile form on his face when he felt Ty nod into his shoulder._

_That night they had slept, one in a heap on the ground, another in a cocoon on the bed. But somehow they found their way to each other and were curled together, not touching but they didn’t really need to._

_~_

“I’m sorry, I need you to know that I regret what I did,” Kit said quickly and immediately regretted them (ironic really). Poor choice of words he knew for sure.

“Which part did you regret exactly,” Ty asked he was starting to shake slightly. He stood up and started pacing. This wasn’t going well.

Kit decided he couldn’t dance around like this anymore, he opened his mouth to confess basically everything. But was cut off.

“I’m sorry, I know that it was probably wrong of me to say that, it takes time to heal from a romantic partner-“ Ty choked off halting. He pulled down the sleeves of his jumper and twisted his fingers in them. 

Kit walked over to him and cautiously took Ty’s hands and unhooked them. He placed them between his hands and rubbed softly.

Ty closed his eyes relaxing visibly. He suddenly yanked his hands back.

“Stop it” Ty said his voice angry and cracking with emotion.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kit said softly. He felt the hurt deep in his bones.

“You can’t replace her and I can’t replace her so just stop,” Ty said into the space between them. The words felt like a slap in the face or rather it felt like being violently shoved off of the face of the earth.

“I don’t want- that’s not,” Kit stuttered, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The words echoing in his head.

“Ty,” Kit breathed out as if it to make him understand everything using that one word. The space between them was fragile like China and Kit felt like a bull was let loose when Ty shook his head and walked out.

...

Kit couldn’t get up the next day. He felt like crap and he didn’t think he could look at Ty at all without feeling like everything was starting to shatter. 

“Kit get up” Emma yelled at him from the other side of the door pounding mercilessly on it.

Kit muttered a tired “go away” into his pillow. It was late afternoon but really what was the point.

“Christopher Jonathan Herondale, you come out right this instant,” Emma sounded like such a mom, Kit rolled his eyes in their sockets.

“Fine, if you happen to be stark naked don’t blame me,” Emma said as she opened the door. Emma let out a little sympathetic sigh as she walked over to his bed. Kit felt the bed sag where she sat down, she tugged lightly at a few locks of blonde hair at the nape of his neck.

“Kit,” she sighed again, “Would you like to talk about your feelings.”

Kit scoffed, he turned his head to look up at her. “Where’s the penny for my thoughts?”

Emma whacked his arm lightly, “C’mon whats wrong.”

Kit’s heart contracted and he shut his eyes turning his head back into the pillow. “I couldn’t fix it.”

“Kit you just-“ Emma began but was cut off by Kit.

“Please just leave me to wallow in my self hatred or self pity, I haven’t decided yet.”

Emma sighed one last time as she got up to leave. Kit could feel her eyes on his back before she shut the door. They felt like the final mark of shame and patheticness (he wasn't sure that was even a real word).

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guest stars next chapter wooo. I'm trying to be more interactive so I'll ask you guys a question ; guess who the guest stars are. (hint: they are old)(like veryyy old)  
> *also sorry for any errors as usual. I've been quite busy so i couldn't edit this as properly as i wanted. also if there are any like factual errors that i made (for example: saying Ty's eyes are blue or something like that) please correct mee*  
> also i hope you guys know who the "her" is (it will hurt more if you do:))  
> side note: i know patheticness isn't a real word but i couldn't think of a replacement word so i pretended that Kit was as uneducated as me oops.


	5. The Herondale Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient beings have been sought out by Emma to help the poor Herondale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sorry for any errors as usual*  
> I was too excited to write this so it might be a little crap sorry

                                                                                                                          -Tessa-

Tessa smiled fondly as a blurred black and gold figure threw itself onto Jem. Jem smiled back at her as he wrapped his arms around Emma’s back.

  
“I’ve missed you,” Emma’s muffled voice came from the front of Jem’s t-shirt.

  
“And me you,” Jem replied the love evident in his eyes.

  
Tessa heard shuffling and turned to see Julian standing by the doorway. He had a smile on his face and he looked at ease but Tess knew that he felt slightly awkward around Jem what with his broken _parabatai_ bond with Emma.

  
Tessa was just glad that they both were okay. She had heard about the parabatai curse and its horrible effects. She also knew about forbidden love quite well.

She felt a gentle hand touch hers and she turned to see Jem looking at her with worry in his eyes. Tessa’s eyes flicked momentarily to the runes on his cheekbones and felt a burst of affection for him. She remembered when his eyes used to be silver and how they glistened under the light like pieces of the shining moon.

She smiled at him and shook her head slightly. Suddenly Jem let out a delighted gasp and looked down. He moved so fast Tessa didn’t even have time to comprehend what he was about to do.

  
He came back up with a ball of fur purring in his arms. Church preened under his touch. Tessa was aware to keep her distance and she looked over at Emma and said, "So what was the "urgent matter" you asked us to be here for?"

  
Julian looked at Emma curiously, so they hadn't discussed this. Jem had his face partially buried in Church's fur and looked up at Emma furrowing his eyebrows and eyed Julian in a way that had suspicion in the specks of the gold in his eyes.

  
...

  
“It’s Kit,” Emma said once they had settled down around the table in the kitchen.

  
Tessa saw Jem’s shoulders tense immediately, “What about him?”

  
“I believe he is breaking my brother’s heart,” Julian pushed in, defending his sibling.

  
“Or rather,” Emma said looking pointedly at Julian, “They had a falling out and Kit is being an angsty teenager.”

  
Jem looked perplexed for a moment and Julian added “Angsty means sad and brooding.”

  
Jem smiled slightly, “Ah, so your typical Tuesday with a Herondale.”

  
Tessa swatted his arm playfully and Jem added defensively, “It’s true!”

  
Tessa shook her head, the corners of her mouth tugging up,at the same time she couldn’t help but agree. The Herondale curse was something that generations after generations were born with.

  
                                                                                                                        -Emma-

  
Just then the door started to swing open and all heads turned to look at it. They were met with a pair of exhausted blue eyes which widened in alarm upon seeing them. Kit recovered quickly, indifference spread over his face like a blanket.

  
“Having your annual ‘what do we do with all these children’ meeting?” Kit inquired as he walked over to the fridge and stuck his hand in and looked through its contents.

  
“Hello to you to,” Tessa replied sarcastically. It must have rubbed off on her, living with Herondales for all those years, besides she was technically a Herondale.

  
Jem added quietly, “It’s biannual actually.”

  
Kit looked up at that and Emma could see a smile pushing against Kits will, starting to form. Tessa and Jem exchanged a private smile that Emma didn’t quite understand.

  
“Have fun,” Kit said over his shoulder as he walked out before anyone could react.

  
“Wait Kit,” Emma called after him as she started to get up.

  
“No it’s alright Emma,” Tessa said softly as she got up with the grace of a dancer and wisdom in the way she held herself. She was truly a shadowhunter.

                                                                                                                           -Jem-

  
Tessa knocked softly on the door. Jem decided a long time ago that Tessa was as soft as a rose’s petals and as tough as their thorns. There was purpose and meaning in every stride of hers and gentleness and and intelligence in every word she spoke.

  
Tessa didn’t wait for a response as she opened the door and walked in, her posture firm. She was not going to take no for an answer. Kit yelped when they entered.

  
“You didn’t even wait for an answer,” Kit complained as he sat up straight on his bed, brushing cookie crumbs off his sheets.

  
“You won’t give the answer you need,” Tessa answered easily. She sat down on his bed and looked at him straight in the eyes. Kit squirmed slightly uncomfortable and averted his eyes. He clearly didn’t want to break.

  
Jem hovered by the door, not quite sure where to be.

  
“So what’s this whole business with heart breaking?” Tessa prodded.

  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Kit said stubbornly.

  
Tessa glanced back at Jem, an understanding passed through them. Jem backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

                                                                                                                      -Tessa-

  
“It now seems like you’re about to chain me up and torture the answers out of me,” Kit said as soon as the door closed. Tessa raised her eyebrows at him. She moved further onto the bed and crossed her legs. She took a moment of adjusting herself with exaggerated movements before she looked up at Kit who was eyeing her suspiciously.

  
“Have you heard about the Herondale curse?” Tessa finally asked.

  
Kit eyes widened momentarily before he composed himself to seem nonchalant rather than curious. His eyes truly were a brilliant shade of blue. Tessa felt her heart falter as she remembered a pair of blue eyes similar to that shade belonging to a daughter whose name she hasn’t uttered in so very long.  
He shook his head cautiously beckoning Tessa to keep going.

  
“It’s one I have witnessed affect many generations of Herondales,” Tessa continued tucking her legs underneath her, “I’ve seen them be consumed by it, maybe it might seem not as much of a curse but truly it can drive one to desperate measures.”

  
Tessa shook her head sadly, she looked at Kit who was looking at her curiously and with slight worry. “What’s the curse?” Kit prompted.

  
“To love with everything you have, to give your heart and soul to only one,” Tessa said softly, “That is the curse.”

  
Kit looked unconvinced, “That’s hardly a curse.”

  
“Perhaps but to miss the one you love and to let them slip through your fingers is the worst mistake of all.”

  
Tessa gently cupped Kit’s cheek with her hand, “Don’t let this mistake rule you, when it’s staring you right in the face take the bloody opportunity and never let go. Love with everything or don’t love at all.”

  
Kit seemed slightly entranced and in a daze. Tessa removed her hand from his cheek and stood up.

  
“Do you understand what I mean? You know what to do,” Tessa said over her shoulder as she walked over to the door, her hand on the knob. She turned her head and she could see him nod through her peripheral vision. She smiled a satisfied smile and walked out.  
...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update?!? Gaspsps  
> I know, shocking but I finished this early and I know I won’t update it later because I’ll put it off so I was like I’ll just do it now. SORRY IF IT’S CRAP BUT JEM AND TESSA SO I WAS REALLY EXCITED.  
> sorry if the povs are centralised, also first time I’m doing other people’s POVs.  
> HOPEFULLY THE MAKE UP BY NEXT CHAPTER AMIRITEEE


	6. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens : )

“I thought that while we were here we could talk about something else that has been happening,” Tessa said sitting upright.

Jem looked at the faces of the five people around him. They all had been though so much, they hardly needed more burdens and problems piled onto their history of bad occurrences. But he was a Silent Brother once and moreover he was a Shadowhunter once and perhaps he would always be a shadowhunter internally. He knew the importance of working together and helping each other when something unusual happens.

Emma tapped her fingers on the table, the only sign to show that she was concerned about what it could be.

“What has been happening?” Cristina pressed gently.

“I have been getting really strong, as in, my warlock powers have been going off the charts,” Tessa said. Everyone looked puzzled, how could that possibly be a bad thing.

“I don’t understand,” Mark Blackthorn voiced everyone’s thought, “How is that an issue?”

Tessa outstretched her fingers just slightly and the glass from across the table came flying towards her open palm. Everyone looked unfazed and still confused. Tessa sighed a little then she twitched the fingers on her other hand and Jem could see little sparks flicker across them like electricity. The toaster suddenly dinged, the fire in the stove blew up and the windows in the kitchen flew open causing a gust of wind to rush in. Everyone gaped at it, their hair flying back and across their faces.

Tessa set everything back in order and the others faced her again.

“Woah,” Emma breathed.

Julian pushed his hair back, his face looking slightly distressed. His expression smoothed itself out as he smoothed his hair down. Jem was amazed at his ability to do that. It seemed to be an advantageous ability for shadowhunters these days. Perhaps, in the olden days as well.

“How long has this been happening?” Cristina asked, her braided hair coming loose making her hair look slightly wild which seemed out of place for that specific Rosalés.

Tessa’s ears turned slightly red as she said, “For two months more or less.”

Jem could feel the heat rise to his face slightly and he resisted the urge to feel smug as he recalled how they had first discovered Tessa’s new abilities. Sure it had nearly physically torn them apart but it was a satisfying memory seeing as they had made it out alive.

“We tried to figure out why this has been happening but we have yet to find anything,” Jem supplied ignoring the memory bouncing around his mind.

“Do you expect to find anything here?” Julian asked, his eyes were calculating. Jem could tell, only through years of watching people’s expressions, that he was thinking of all the possible scenarios and how things would affect the Blackthorns if there was something sitting here.

Jem couldn’t argue with that, the Blackthorns deserved better.

“We don’t know but we believe that Magnus would be making a detour here and we can discuss things in further detail,” Tessa said then added, looking at Julian, “If that’s not an issue with you.”

Julian looked taken aback but he recovered quickly, “That’s hardly a problem.”

He smiled and Jem thought he ought to do that more often, so much burden was put on him at such a young age, Julian deserved to be able to smile at people outside his family without feeling distrustful.

A peaceful silence blanketed over them and it was one of those moments where you lose all sense of worry and it feels as though you are shrouded in a little bubble of safety and everyone is listening to the others breathing and it’s all about being surrounded by people you know and trust.

But Jem knew that everyone had a sense of foreboding embedded into their gut because the lives of shadowhunters were rarely so lucky for it be simply, nothing.  
...

  
“Ty,” Dru said, her older brother was walking ahead of her and she knew no one else was gonna do it so she, being the most responsible sibling, decided to step up.

Ty turned around and looked at her, well at her nose at least. They were standing in the middle of the hallway which was kind of an awkward place to be having this conversation. She gestured him to follow her into the nearest room which was an unused bedroom.

“What are we doing?” Ty asked her, curiosity leaking into his voice masking the fact that it sounded like he had hardly used his voice in days.

“Having a talk, that I am going to give you.. because you need it, but no one else will say so... because everyone else is happy to be oblivious and ignorant,” Dru said pausing several times to add more things to make it clearer but ended up sounding confusing.

“Are you going to give me a talk about puberty because frankly it’s a little late and I don’t think you would know much about..puberty in males,” Ty said trying to piece her words together.

  
Dru wondered if Ty had actually ever gotten that talk, she hadn’t, I mean her older sister had given one to her but it wasn’t like those proper ones that she saw people get in movies. Dru swallowed past the lump in her throat thinking about her sister.

“No, not _that_ talk. I have noticed that you haven’t been talking to Christopher lately,” Dru started. Ty contorted his face, and then looked over at the wall.

“He prefers to be called Kit,” Ty muttered. Dru felt a burst of affection deep inside her that she so rarely felt for her brother. Dru knew she loved him but it was hard to like Ty sometimes. He could be a little icy to her or rather that’s how she perceived it. She didn’t really understand her brother but she has been starting to.

“Yeah well that doesn’t matter if you stop talking to him. I don’t know what’s happened between you two but I know you don’t like it. Studies _have_ shown that one of the main causes of riffs in relationships is miscommunication,” Dru said, she added a little statistics in there to make it seem more professional.

“I-“ Dru cut him off because she wasn’t finished.

“You guys probably had an argument and maybe one of you tried to apologise or help the other understand where they were coming from and the other took it the wrong way because some people are incapable of forming words up to say what they actually mean,” Dru ended.

Ty looked slightly surprised, “How did you figure that out?”

Dru was amazed she was right but really she was just throwing a bone, it was quite a lucky guess.

“Through the science of deduction,” Dru said wiggling her fingers a little which made her think about Magnus Bane and his blue sparks.

Ty looked delighted, probably becuase he got that reference. He just really loved Sherlock Holmes.

“But you have to talk to him,” Dru said firmly.

Ty nodded, he still looked slightly surprised which Dru could understand, she used to be unable to talk and be heard and she knew she would never have talked like that to her brother, with surety and firmness.

Dru then nodded towards the door urging him, Ty looked slightly unsure then turned and left.

Dru felt satisfaction bloom in her and a small smile formed on her face.  
...

  
Kit had hatched a brilliant plan on how to fix everything. It was brilliant and it couldn’t possibly go wrong. Except most things go wrong for Kit so he didn’t get his hopes up but he wasn’t going to give up.

Kit left the safety of his room and ventured the halls of the institute in search of a certain dark haired angel (he wasn’t overdoing that at all). He realised soon that he was going in circles and he ended up back near his room. He wasn’t lost, he just looked everywhere and ended up back there. Except there was a lean figure standing by his door.

Kit walked closer and he saw the face of all good things in the form of Tiberius Blackthorn. Ty was standing at his doorway, looking in with a seemingly lost expression. He seemed miles away and his fingers twirled around his headphones cord then untwined themselves. Kit was entranced by his fingers, they were long and artistic like they belonged to someone who could weave a million tapestries. Kit knew that they were calloused though, that through years of training and climbing they were slightly scarred but still so delicate.

Kit walked over to him slowly, his hand behind his back. Ty finally noticed him and turned his head to look at him.

“Kit,” Ty breathed out in a way that made Kit’s inside squirm with some kind of feeling. He’ll get back to that later.

“Hi,” and Kit smiled because he missed the taller boy so much and they were speaking.

“We have to talk,” Ty said and that made Kit’s smile and confidence waved a little. When was that line ever a good thing? Kit instead just gestured into his room and Ty walked in.

  
Kit closed the door behind him and and looked back at Ty who was looking at him like he was trying to figure out how to explain something hard to understand to him or, the less nice version, how to break his heart gently.

Kit suddenly remembered Tessa’s words and nope, he was not having this. So he was going to speak and he was not going to stop speaking until he convinced the other boy _everything._

“I can’t replace her and I don’t want to and I don’t want you to replace her because I like you for you and I’ve been stuck in the past which caused everything to happen and that day in the library, I know I would’ve kissed you if it weren’t for my sudden outburst, because I want to and because it’s _you_ ,” Kit said pausing to catch his breath.  
“I’m sorry that I can’t get over the past but I would do anything for you to be in my future because I can’t stand being without you in my life as my friend or,” Kit hesitates and blushes slightly, “more.”

Kit stopped talking then waiting for a reaction from Ty.

“Dru said I should talk to you,” Ty said slowly, “miscommunication is the result of many broken relationships apparently.”

Kit held his breath waiting for Ty to continue.

“I don’t want.. you to replace her because then you would be like my sister which is actually kind of weird,” Ty thought out loud. Kit laughed at that, _god he had really missed him._

“And I don’t get all that other liking-“ Kit cut him off remembering his brilliant plan.

“That’s why I drew you something, you know like Julian does for you,” Kit said pulling out a paper from his pocket. He handed it to Ty who took it with curious hands.

Ty looked down at it and proceeded to look more confused.

“Why is there a circle with lines attached to it in the heart?” Ty asked turning the paper to the right and tilting his head. Kit walked over and he pointed to the heart and explained.

“That is my heart, and that circle thing is you,” Kit said and he felt heat rise to his face, he wasn’t a great artist okay, but he was willing to go through this embarrassment for Ty.

“And what does that mean?” Ty asked looking up at him through his thick and unreal eyelashes. And maybe that made Kits heart feel like bursting but he was at least a pretty decent actor.

“It means that you’re in my heart Ty,” Kit said softly because he was afraid that anything louder might ruin this moment, might break the fragile space between them.

“It means that I like you like I’ve never liked _anyone_ before,” Kit continued.

“That’s because I’m probably you’re only friend,” Ty pointed out, Kit chuckled softly.

“That’s not what I meant, I meant I,” Kit paused, how could he say this without sounding like a 12 year old, “I fancy you Ty.”

It was Ty’s turn to blush, “You do?”

“Why else would I have almost kissed you?” Kit asked.

The colour drained from Ty’s face. “You kissed Livvy.”

“I- Livvy asked me to, she had never met any other guy her age and she wanted to know what it felt like,” Kit said, and he was surprised at the calm reassurance in his voice even though it felt like there was someone stuffing ice into his chest. “I thought that maybe we meant something more to each other other than friends, but we didn’t and she knew that too. She was my friend Ty and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

Ty nodded and he visibly swallowed. Kit’s mouth felt dry, he had talked so much. Everything he’s been meaning to say flushed out of him. He felt lighter though.

“I miss her,” Ty finally whispered. Kit felt his heart contract. “She would’ve known what to do and she would’ve helped me, it’s hard navigating life without her.”

“I know Ty, I’ve only ever had my father but I’ve found a family here in this institute. You have so many people who are willing to help you, you-“ Kit choked up a bit, “ you have me.”

Ty gave him a weak smile and that was enough for Kit. They made it, they were going to be fine.

“Then I should probably tell you, I’ve had time to think and I believe I do fancy you too,” Ty said, the light pink blushing fanning his cheeks turning into a bright red one. Kit felt like he was overflowing with so many smiles and so much happiness that he was gonna tip over and never see where this would go.

Tiberius then gave him one of his rare dazzling smiles and Kit decided that would be enough to sustain his life force for the rest of eternity because really, it felt like waking up to sunshine after years in darkness.

Kit was so fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is late, I’ve had exams for the last week and Writer’s block for a bit but I’ve conjured up something and I hope it isn’t too bad. Thank you for being patient with me.  
> Sorry for any errors as usual, I somehow wrote this in a day after a sudden burst of inspiration because sitting in a bus for an hour looking at water droplets rolling down the glass windows and smudged trees passing in a blur does that.


	7. Tragedy in a Familiar Terrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, some stuff happens, kinda angsty :-)  
> ALSO PLEASE NOTE: spoilers for Lord Of Shadows (highly recommend NOT reading if you haven’t read LOS, just sayin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who’s back :))
> 
> just wanna also say that nearing the end, the POVs switch kind of fast paced and slightly abruptly so hope it isn’t hard to keep up with.  
> Also this is my first time writing from Ty’s POV and I honestly don’t know how to write him because Tiberius is such a complex character and no one really knows how he thinks. Hope I did him justice, I just love him very much.  
> Also brief violence(?),just in case you do not like or feel uneasy towards the likes, just look out for this sign (*)  
> as per usual, sorry for any errors my sleep deprived self may have missed

"Wait so, Sherlock never wore a deerstalker?" Kit clarified.

The boy who was sitting across where Kit was laying shook his head as he flipped the page of the book in his hands.

"Huh," Kit muttered as he turned his head back to looking at his phone.

Kit and Ty were on Kit's bed, one seated and reading a book about identifying the various kinds of beetles and the other laying down and scrolling through his phone (courtesy of Emma who decided he “needed a life"). It was a lazy afternoon and everything seemed to have fallen back in order, as though nothing had occurred or was occurring.

Kit was equal parts relieved and disappointed that nothing had changed but he knew that there was no rush to pursue anything. But then again, he was a shadowhunter, and they were shadowhunters, so they would always be racing against the clock of misfortune.

Kit heard someone shrieking outside the door and the sound of small feet pattering on the floor. That was followed by a more distant yell. Something also seemed to have fallen because there was a dull thud then a faint ringing noise. Kit felt his lips forming an involuntary smile.

The LA Institute was full and buzzing with life.

...

The harsh sound of a portal coming from somewhere below burst the little bubble of ease that had formed itself around the two boys.

Without another word or glance they both abandoned their posts and left the room. But the evidence of an afternoon of comfort and of doing absolutely nothing was present in the room of the lost one, perhaps not lost anymore.

Everyone gets found eventually, sometimes by the most unexpected people.

...

Kit and Ty were seemingly the last ones to arrive at the scene but were just in time to see a portal brandish an alluring figure.

Standing there wearing something that most people probably wouldn’t be able to pull off was a tall and slender man with a tanned skin and more importantly a fiery trench coat and flared pants.

Magnus Bane was standing in the centre of the room, his trench coat no longer fluttering in the winds of the portal’s vortex. Suddenly all eyes turned to the blue shadow near Magnus’s knee.

Noticing the sudden deviation of attention, Magnus looked down and let out an exasperated sigh, planting one hand on his hip and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.

“Max!” Magnus breathed out in the same exasperated way.

Max just looked up at him innocently scuffing his tiny shoes. Just then a sharp ring cut through the air.

Magnus pulled out his phone from his pocket and answered it, the sound of a panicked yet inaudible voice filled the room.

“Yes Alexander, he’s with me and yes he is in one piece,” Magnus then proceeded to glare at the 4 year old and added, “for now.”

“Jeez Alec, I was joking, you think so lowly of me,” Magnus said, shaking his head in disbelief but the soft and playful smile he wore said otherwise.

“I’ll talk later okay,” Magnus said after more words spilled from the other side of the line, “Bye,” he said after a beat.

Magnus Bane then proceeded to pick up the little warlock and finally addressed the crowd. Most of them seemed unfazed by Magnus’ appearance, Tessa had a small fond smile on her face while Jem looked all too amused.

“Sorry about that folks, hope you don’t mind this little thing coming uninvited,” Magnus said poking Max in the stomach which caused him to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Julian opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before any words could leave him.

“Max!” Tavvy shrieked in delight. Max seemed to just notice him and squirmed in Magnus’ arms until he was put down.

Max ran over to Tavs and gave him a clumsy hug. Tavvy returned the hug, smiling brightly. The kids seemed to speak telepathically because no sooner after greeting each other did they run out.

Magnus then clapped his hands which emitted a few blue sparks, “Let’s get down to business shall we.”

It was only then that Kit noticed Magnus’ footwear.

They were glittering, gold high heeled boots.

...

  
Afterwards, everyone, excluding Tavvy and Max, had discussed the recent events and due to the circumstances which was using a lot of brain cells, Kit had felt exhausted. So he did the only plausible thing at the time, he took a nap.

Now, at nearly midnight, he seriously regretted having fallen asleep for nearly four hours. It wasn’t really his fault everyone had paid no heed to waking him up from his deep slumber. They even let him miss dinner for crying out loud. Outrageous.

So after tossing and turning, Kit finally gave in and left his room. Without even realising it, Kit was moving towards the roof.

Upon reaching the roof, he was hit by the chill of the night air. It sent goosebumps down his arms and covered legs. Kit breathed in the crisp air, he could hear signs of the night life everywhere, in the outside world where he had once belonged.

Kit moved towards the railing and rested his elbows on it, when he looked down a movement caught his eye. A figure was walking along the institute, a little close for comfort, Kit looked closer and realised that the moonlit black hair was familiar.

..

Kit hadn't known what got into him but he raced down after his friend. Kit knew that sometimes people liked to just be alone, and maybe the late hour could've shown that he didn't want to be seen but Kit followed after him anyway.

He remembered Ty's odd behaviour during the meeting. The way his shoulders tensed up and he had wrung his hands on his shirt with a very much calculating expression.

"Ty," Kit breathed out as he reached Tiberius, "What are you-"

Kit took in a sharp intake of breath as he realised where he was about to follow Ty to, this route was all too familiar.

Kit looked at Ty incredulously, "You're going back?!"

Ty shook his head and the light danced off his hair like stars chasing after each other, "I- I haven't gone back since then, i just need to know if this changes anything."

Kit remembered.

~ 

_"Tiberius!" Kit said and he could hear the strain in his own voice, he resisted the urge to grab Ty and shake him, to get some sense into him or to stop him, he didn't know._

_Ty whirled around then and Kit could see exhaustion, pain and desperation etched onto the lines of his face, he could see it in his glare, in the set of his mouth._

_"If you won't help then don't try and stop me," Ty said, an edge to his voice._

_"What you're doing isn't going to help anyone Ty, I know you think it's your fault but-" Kit tried to reason with the other boy._

_"No, it is my fault, I did this and I am going to try and fix it. Kit," Ty was about to continue but stopped and closed his eyes, he was shaking. He looked like he had a fever._

_"Ty, listen to me, I want to help you, I'm your friend and I-I care about you but I know this won't help because right now your family needs you, Julian needs you to be okay, " Kit felt like he was running a marathon but he had to make Ty see, "Ty please don't go back to the Shadow Market."_

_Kit looked at Ty and all his delicate sharp angles, he looked sickly but so beautiful in the soft light of the sun._

_Ty looked like he wanted to puke, all fight seemed to leave him at once, "Okay."_

~

“You were going to go alone,” Kit pointed out or accused, he wasn’t quite sure which, “This does change things because the warlocks are stronger, that means they’re also more dangerous.”

Ty blinked at him, clearly he hadn’t thought of that. Ty scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Ty, maybe you shouldn’t do this, ever,” Kit said slowly. He hated to say it, even so much as think of it, but things happened for a reason and it wasn’t _supposed_ to be changed. No matter how fucking horrible those things were.

Ty looked at with a horrified expression, “I can’t- how can you even say that?!” His voice cracked with emotion and Kit hated himself for making him feel that way.

“Some things are better left untouched, you don’t know what you could be dealing with Ty,” Kit tried to reason and he wished he would shut up.

“This-this is _Livvy,”_ Tysaid as though it explained everything and perhaps it did.

Livvy was the silent protector of the Blackthorns, shielding them from harm even if they didn’t realise she was. She protected their hearts. She was everything to them, to Ty.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just-” Kit stopped, “Ty, let’s go back home.”

Ty shook his head, stepping away from Kit, “I need to know if I can do something Kit, you just don’t get it.”

“We all need to know something, but it’s late, we can go tomorrow,” Kit said resigned. He wanted to know too.

Ty looked at him, and it felt like someone was drilling holes all over him. He didn’t understand what Ty could possibly be thinking.

“Piss off,” Ty said, clear and sharp, like a dart thrown between Kit’s eyes.

Kit was shocked, or shooketh to the core as the kids say these days. A sound blared from Ty’s pants, he fumbled for a moment and pulled out his phone.

Screaming. And yelling was all Kit could here from where he was standing. Kit felt his stomach drop and fear flood every inch of his body.

“What’s happened?” Kit asked as soon as Ty hung up.

“We have to go back to the institute, something’s happening,” Ty muttered. Sometimes Kit really hated Ty’s vagueness.

Kit started off towards the institute but a hand grabbed at his forearm pulling him back.

“It’s no good if you go unprepared,” Ty started already pulling his stele out, “You won’t be able to see in the dark.

...

Turns out, Kit didn’t really need the night-vision rune. White light lit up the front steps of the LA institute, all of which was coming from the blades that the shadowhunters bore.

Kit could see Magnus Bane off at one side, blue crackling light coursing through his body like lightning. Tessa was next to Jem but instead of using her warlock magic, she held a sword, and she was blazing with all the glory of a shadowhunter.

Kit could see Emma twirling around with Cortana and Julian near her, they may not have the rune or bond anymore but they still moved like _parabatai_.

Mark and Cristina were holding a similar stance to them, fighting with blades and bare hands.

But what they were fighting, _that_ Kit wasn’t sure about. There were about a dozen of what seemed to be mini versions of the giants that belonged in children bedtime stories. Except they held bronze spears glowing with energy.

White and blue fought bronze, Kit’s hand tightened around the hilt of the shortsword Ty had given him, he hadn’t realised that Ty was armed with both a sword and a seraph blade.

And unto battle he goes.

...

They were outnumbered, that much was obvious so Kit didn’t see why the bloody werewolves had to come into the picture.

Amidst the battle, Kit about to drive his sword through one of the mini-giants ugly and deformed body when an almost blinding bronze light flooded the scene, all heads turned to find its source.

Werewolves, six of them probably, except Kit had to _assume_ they were werewolves. They were glowing, no they were releasing bronze light. It was shining from their fur and their eyes.

“What the fuck?!” Kit let out before he could stop himself.

...

(***)

“What the fuck?!”

Julian could only watch as the titan thing in front of Kit whipped its head to look back at him. Before anyone could even react it slammed its body into Kit send him sprawling back.

The battle resumed in full force, blades and fury crowding Julian’s vision. He tried to get a glimpse of what happened to Kit but was too busy fighting off a one of the werewolves that clambered on top of him.

...

Kit scrambled back on the floor attempting to grab his sword that fell from his hand. The giant shadowed over him, Kit kicked out with his leg causing the giant to double over and shuffle back.

Kit grabbed his sword and he was kicked back. The giant had kicked his face and he fell back onto his back again this time his head hitting the ground painfully. Kit groaned in pain, he looked up just in time to see the giant throw it’s spear at him.

...

He missed, that was all Kit could think about as he felt the spear get embedded into the ground beside him, tearing his shirt and cutting the flesh by his rip cage.

Kit couldn’t even comprehend what was happening, everything felt groggy and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

“Christopher Herondale,” the giant hissed, it’s voice sounded like grinding sand, Kit looked into its eyes and realised that they weren’t glowing bronze anymore. The giant pulled out the spear from the ground and continued, “You shall pay the price for the company you keep.”

It raised its spear ready to bring it down on him and Kit knew it wouldn’t miss this time.

...

Ty hated the sound of battle, the clanging of metal and the growls of rage and pain.

Ty saw what happened to Kit, he didn’t really see how swearing helped their situation and it definitely worsened if for Kit.

Ty attempted to make his way to Kit, to see if he needed assistance because Ty knew Kit was a capable fighter but he didn’t want to feel too sure.

He whirled around and past everyone, and then he saw it. Kit had a spear potruding from his side, Ty felt his breath catch in his throat, constricting his breathing. His feet moved of their own accord as they took off at a sprint towards Kit.

Ty wasn’t thinking, this rarely happened but Ty couldn’t think at all, his body knew what to do; get to Kit. The creature in-front of Kit pulled out it’s spear and Kit released a scream of pain.

That meant he was alive. Ty ran faster. Ty reached Kit just then and threw himself in front of Kit and picked up the sword laying on the floor by him in one swift motion.

...

Kit decided if he was going to die he was going to look that thing in the eye as he went because he was a Herondale and he was going down with his head held up.

But just then his life _actually_ flashed before his eyes as a blur of pale skin and dark hair threw one hand over his chest so it was resting on the other side of him and his shortsword got picked up and clashed with the giants spear.

Ty had thrown himself between Kit and the giant. Kit pulled weakly at Ty’s sleeve, if anything happened to Ty, _god_ if anything happened to Ty.

...

The creature raised its eyebrows and bronze light flickered down its spear and down Ty’s sword jolting Ty back and sending the sword flying.

Ty’s eyes widened as he looked back up at what was seemingly his end. He just couldn’t _be_ without Kit. Ty shuffled himself so he was completely covering Kit’s upper half. He could feel Kit weakly pulling at the back of his shirt and muttering “No” but he wasn’t going to move.

Ty looked up at the creature.

...

Kit gasped, Ty wasn’t moving, he could feel hopelessness bury itself in Kit’s chest and tears push at the back of his eyes.

Kit didn’t even notice the arrow as it cut through the giant’s head. The ugly thing fell backwards and Kit gasped again, he couldn’t believe his luck.

...

The arrow whizzed past Ty causing his hair to fly a little due to its speed. Ty looked at the creature as it fell and turned towards the direction the arrow came from.

Julian lowered his crossbow. Ty looked up at his face and was met with a pair of blue-green eyes that were filled with horror and another emotion Ty couldn’t place. He looked away from Julian and was about to turn his body to he was face Kit.

A bloodcurdling scream filled his ears and Ty cringed. A blinding light emitted from behind him. He was blinded for a second, seeing stars dancing across his vision. After the sudden scream all that met his ears was silence. Ty looked around and realised that the battle was over. Somehow.

Ragged breaths and choked sobs were the music of the end of a battle.

Ty glanced back down at Kit and saw a single tear roll down the side of his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue but I’ve had a busy couple of weeks, what with competitions and such, but my schedule is once again regular, and things are less hectic. So I promise I’ll update more regularly and stuff.  
> *Magnus Bane’s outfit inspired by my lovely son Harry Styles*  
> Also I have a theory, Magnus Bane and Harry Styles and practically the same person like fight me.  
> I mean c’mon.  
> 1)They both love glitter and wear glitter  
> 2)They have an odd fashion style, but they pull it off  
> 4)obsession with wearing rings :))  
> 3)They are both bi bi bi (LISTEN TO MEDICINE, FIGHT ME)  
> 4)They both are very wise and honestly super fucking amazing people  
> 5)They both have beautiful husbands :-))  
> 6)I just realised they both have green eyes (Magnus’ is partially green but shh)  
> You heard the theory from me first.  
> Anyways I also wanted to thank everyone who has left kudos and has been really supportive, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH <3  
> Also *shamlessly indulges in domestic Malec and Blackthorn family floof*
> 
> I am aware that LA Institute doesn't have a roof but i forgot that the roof scene was originally in London so here we are. Please bare with my few uncanon bits.  
> i realise this is a very long note, yikes, but just know that i almost cried writing the last bits because the thought of Kit and Ty getting hurt is so absolutely horrible, they are my beautiful sons who deserve so much love.


	8. The Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good stuff happens this time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors as per usual, hope you like this chapter, i was really excited to write it :))

"He'll be fine," Magnus said softly to Tessa.

Tessa was fingering the jade pendant around her neck as she looked into the room from the doorway. She was worrying at her lip as she looked at the 3 figures in the room. Dru, Ty and Kit. Distress was evident in her eyes as she looked at the Herondale laying on the bed.

She hardly was ever this open when anxious, she had developed a layer over herself, she was worn tough by everything she's been through, to be able to seem composed and calm in these situations. But it hardly mattered because this was Magnus, who helped her with so much. The best of times, the worst of times.

She let out a little sigh, "I know, but I can't help but worry."

"Well to take your mind off things," Magnus said as Tessa detached herself from the door frame and walked beside him as they went down the corridor, "You could explain to me what exactly happened back there."

"I don't really know Magnus," Tessa sighed again but frustration and anger under laced it, "I just saw Christopher and Tiberius about to have their lives cut short, I saw Jem fighting off two of those monsters at once, I saw Cristina Rosales racing to help Emma. I just wanted it to stop. And it did. Some kind of light escaped from me, glowing bright and it speared through all of them. Then it was over."

Magnus turned one of the ring's on his finger as he pondered, he finally said, "It isn't a coincidence, I think whoever that was just now or whoever sent those creatures, they didn't know that we were here because they would be aware of our increase in strength and would not want to take their chances."

Tessa nodded, "But why send them, what's their motive? And the ongoing theme of bronze has to mean something right, but what?" Tessa questioned as they entered the kitchen. Jem was talking with Cristina Rosales and had looked up at her, briefly making eye contact and smiling then returning back to his conversation.

They stood a little to the side, "You never do stop asking questions do you," Magnus said smiling fondly at her. She smiled back at him slightly sheepishly.

They both observed Jem and Cristina for a while, "So how's being a parent treating you?" Tessa finally asked.  

Magnus snorted, "It has it's ups and it's downs."

Tessa hummed under her breathe, "How's Alec?"

"Fantastic," Magnus said slightly dreamily, maybe without even realising it, "Also, he's such a mom." Magnus shook his head slightly, smile seemingly etched onto his face.

Tessa took his hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder, "You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you," Magnus whispered so softly the words almost got lost and swept away as they traveled to Tessa's ears.

...

Julian glared at the canvas he was attacking with his paint brush, wet maroon and bronze paint glistened. Julian heard the door to the studio open then close softly with a click. He knew who entered the room, her footsteps so familiar and her breathing rhythmic. Like reassuring music.

"Julian," Emma said softly as she walked to his side.

Julian turned his head to look at her, she was fresh out of the shower, her hair still dripping wet causing the water to form tiny droplets at the end of her blonde strands. Julian hadn't even changed out of his battle-worn clothes. He had come straight to the studio after being convinced that Kit was going to be fine and that things were in control.

Julian looked at a point over her shoulder, "Yes?"

Emma placed a gentle hand on his cheek making him look back at her,"Talk to me."

Julian moved back and placed his brush down, he then sank down to the floor and sat down. Emma sat across from him and waited.

"Ty, he was- god that was so close Emma," Julian's voice cracked with so much emotion. It was coming from deep within him, like the words were being clawed out.

Emma shuffled over so she was sat next him and she pulled him into her side and rubbed comforting circles down his arm. Julian buried his face in her neck. Emma knew what had happened, or rather, what had almost happened. She could only imagine what the thought of losing another child, his own child, would be like.

"What was he even thinking," Julian's voice was muffled in her neck. Emma could feel the vibration of his voice in her, it felt as though they were one person, conjoined.

"I don't think people _think_ when they see someone they love in danger," Emma said slowly.

Julian stiffened slightly, he lifted up his head and looked at Emma, studying her face before saying, "Do you think Ty loves Kit, I mean, do you think Ty is in love with Kit?"

Emma pursed her lips, "I don't think he knows it yet."

Julian inhales sharply and runs his hand through his hair that was falling into his eyes, then he looks up at his canvas. Emma studies him for a while, trying to read his expression. Finally, giving in she asks, "What are you thinking?"

"He is way too young to be dating anyone," Julian deadpans, he then cracks a smile and looks over at Emma who rolls her eyes and pushes him away playfully.  

...

It's been a day, Kit was still not completely conscious. The two warlocks, or rather three, were way too paranoid to use their complete strength to heal Kit with fear that it will do more harm than good, so it was taking him some time to get better. Ty was at this point, also slipping in and out of consciousness as he sat by Kit's bed. 

Dru wondered slightly bitterly if anyone would do the same for her, watching over her while she recovered not because they have to but because they want to. 

Dru finally broke the silence and called out to Ty from the entryway, "Ty, dinner is ready, why don't you go down to have something. I'll watch over Kit." 

Ty's back was facing her so she couldn't tell what his expression was, well, she hardly could tell what his expressions meant even when presented to her.

Ty got up and stalked out of the room, his eyes passed over her face once as he walked by her. Dru let out a little sigh. Not only was she forced to yet again sit out this battle but she was also hardly what her siblings needed.

Dru sat down on the chair and looked at Kit's sleeping form. His hair was blonde and it almost looked gold at certain points. A splitting image of Jace Herondale, but he hardly was anything like him as far as Dru could tell. Not in the sense of his shadowhunting abilities but rather that he didn't burn bright like Jace did, with a light that was almost blinding. He was a reassuring presence, like a distant star, you don't straight out notice when he's there but you notice when he's gone. 

Dru propped her cheek on her hand, she has quite the number of monologues stored in her brain, a place she goes to frequently. 

...

Dru was startled awake by the violent and panicked rustling of sheets. She opened her eyes just in time to see Kit frantically run off to the bathroom and vanish behind the door. Dru grimaced as she heard him hurling into the toilet bowl.

After the painful noises had stopped, Dru knocked softly on the door, "Kit, you okay? You need anything?" 

There was a soft pained moan before a reply came, "I'm fine, think I'm gonna stay in here a bit, you could just leave. Don't think you'd want to stick around for this."

Dru hesitated, she really did not want to stay for this but she didn't want to just leave, "Are you sure, I could stay if you want."

"No, no, it's fine," Kit reassured her.

"Okay, just holler if you need anything," Dru said. The reply to that was more nasty noises. Dru skittered out of the room quickly. 

...

It was official, Kit felt like absolute shit. After the nauseated feeling left him, Kit brushed his teeth and washed his mouth vigorously to get rid of all the smells and aftertaste of puke. Kit smelled his breath after that, _smells like a freaking breath mint factory_.

Kit stared at his reflection for a second then suddenly it hit him, where he was and what had happened. Kit grabbed the door handle for the bathroom and yanked it open, he scrambled out nearly tripping over himself. Kit was about to make a beeline for the exit of the infirmary when he noticed the figure sitting on his bed.

Tiberius.

Ty looked over at him and got up, Kit jerked forward as though he was pushed and without really thinking he wrapped his arms around Ty and hugged him tightly as though he was trying to keep them from falling apart. Kit then felt tentative arms wrap around his back. 

After a beat. Kit realised what he was doing and disentangled himself from Ty. 

"Sorry," Kit said, his voice was rough because of the puke and because of all the emotions threatening to spill out of Kit.

Ty didn't address his apology but instead said, "How do you feel?"

Kit didn't know how to respond to that, Ty nearly _died_ for him. Kit let out a shaky breath, "God Ty, I can't believe you did that, you almost became a shish kebab for me."

Kit let out a humourless and choked laugh. Kit shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, his nails scraping his scalp painfully, but it grou nded him because he felt like he was going to float away with the pain and agonising realisation.

He suddenly felt tender hands on his, pulling them away from his head, away from him. Kit looked at Ty, Ty was looking down at his hands, turning them over as though he was observing a piece of shining glass.

Ty let go of his hands and they fell back to Kit's side. 

"I don't take back what I did, it was my choice," Ty said slowly.

Kit looked at Ty, his eyes were darting all over his face. 

"Why did you cry?" Ty then asked curiously, "Were you afraid you were going to die?"

Kit let out a little laugh, "Well, I obviously did not want to die but I was afraid _you_ were going to die."

"I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you," Kit said into the space between them, the space that was starting to become unbearably too far.

"Neither would I, that's why I did it," Ty stated.

Kit sucked in a breath.

"Okay," he said finally because what else was he supposed to say.

There was a beat of silence.

"Can I kiss you?" Ty asked almost shyly, the tip of his ears turning red.

Kit blinked up at Ty, surprised by the sudden change in mood and atmosphere more than anything. 

"Yes please," Kit blurted out, he felt his face flush. 

"I've never kissed anyone before," Ty let out in a rush, "so I don't really know how to do this but I think I've watched enough romantic-comedies to be slightly versed in this."

Kit smiled, Ty was adorable, his heart couldn't contain so much pureness.

"It's alright," Kit said looking at Ty expectantly but with gentle reassurance as well.

And then they were really close. They both reached out to each other without actually reaching out. Ty cupped Kit's face with both his hands before leaning in, Kit felt electrified, he felt like he was going to combust. His hands sat lifelessly by his sides as he felt Ty's breath on his face.

He was going to die.

When they actually kissed it was perfect, they were slightly awkward, trying to figure how to go around their noses, and it was perfect because Kit had never felt so tongue tied and so lost on how to kiss someone. 

After a few sweet and languid seconds, they pulled apart, but only a little. They were still so impossibly close, their noses just barely grazing each other. Their heads were still tilted at an angle. Kit opened his eyes after a second and looked at Ty. His eyes were half lidded, his eyelashes shadowing his cheekbones by the light of the sun and moon.

Ty then opened his eyes, slowly, so slowly, like he was just coming out of a trance. And then the unthinkable happened. Not really unthinkable but enough to make Kit gasp. Ty looked him straight in the eye, not just for a second, but he held it there. Ty's pupils were expanded, the gray in his eyes looked black and almost blended in with his pupils.

Ty then recaptured his lips just as the gasp escaped from Kit. This time Ty's hands moved towards Kit's neck so that their bodies were closer, his fingers lacing lightly with the hair at the nape of Kit's neck. Kit's hands moved to Ty's waist and this time the kiss was different, it was more urgent, more unimaginable. 

Kit felt like he was falling, he couldn't breath and his thoughts were muffled. All he could think and feel was Ty. His lips were soft, a little chapped and they fit so well with his. Kit felt dizzy in the moment, now that he was kissing Ty, he couldn't believe he had survived so long without doing so.

They finally pulled apart again, because they were still human and had to breath. Ty's hands were loosely laced together around Kit's neck and Kit's hands were still on his waist so it must've looked like they were about to waltz.

Ty's features were lit up with the soft light coming though the windows. The early morning light, the light blue light, soft and so gentle. The sign of the moon leaving but not gone, kind of like it's at the doorway whispering its last goodbyes. The transition from the moon to the sun, where both are in the sky, living in bliss though for a short while only. And everything feels kind of unreal. Everything feels softer. Everything feels too good to be true. It feels like you're floating in the sky rather than standing rooted the to the ground whilst dreaming of touching the few scarce clouds. And it's perfect.

Kit let out a little content sigh, his stomach felt warm and cold at the same time. His lips were tingling. He felt weak at the knees. And the world was spinning.

_Wait that wasn't right._

Kit's knees buckled and Ty caught him around the shoulders and pulled him up. Kit leaned on him heavily.

"See, you make me weak at the knees," Kit said grinning cheekily at Ty through the haze in his head.

"Was that a pick-up line?" Ty asked as he helped Kit lob over to his bed.

"Mhm," Kit felt slightly tipsy as he layed down on the right side of the bed. 

"You need to rest," Ty said as he helped Kit get comfortable on the bed.

"Please stay with me," Kit whispered clutching onto Ty's hand. 

"Okay," Ty said softly. 

...

Julian entered the room to quite a sight. Ty and Kit were together on one of the beds. Ty was sitting with his legs stretched out and his back against the headboard, book in hand. Kit was curled towards him, his blonde hair fanning onto the pillow. His body was tangled up in the blanket and his mouth was slightly agape and he was most positively asleep.

The scene was so perfectly molded, as though it was made for them. Kit's hair looked pale in the light while Ty's looked soft and reflective. The air had a sense of comfort and safety and something else. Julian felt a dull ache in his chest.

Julian cleared his throat causing Ty to look up then with a jerk of his head backwards he whispered, "Breakfast?"

Ty nodded then placed his book down on the table by the bed. Ty gave Kit one last lingering look and trotted over to Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes brow* well that was something  
> i realise that it has been a while and i'm real sorry about it but just to let y'all know i wrote the first draft for this chapter exactly 11 days ago because i was really excited for it but i decided i was going to properly edit this one because it is a really important chapter and i wanted to make it a pleasant read and do it as much justice as possible. so that's why it took me so long, and what finally gave me that last push of motivation was the fact that it rained today after like a shit ton of days and it was so lovely and it was sunny afterwards and was walking down the pavement and a little butterfly flew past me, so inspiring. If you noticed, my frequent inspiration is nature and rain.  
> And of course everyone who reads my work, you non-gender specific people truly inspire me to write so thank you so much!!  
> Also, i'm so done with literally everywhere i write (gmail, even on this website) trying to remove the 'u' from certain words like humour, and trying to turn my 's' into 'z' like nO, just stOp.  
> Lastly, i would like to apologise to Kit for making him puke just so he'll brush his teeth but i was just not having that morning breath shit prevent them from smooching:)  
> That's all.  
> Just a little fyi, i am not and i will not give up on this story for the forseeable future  
> i also think i'm the only one who has experienced that thing in the morning but it's genuinely the most magical thing if anyone noticed


	9. The Course Of True Love (And First Dates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first date..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is completely credited to Cassie, it's the title of a short story from the book The Bane Chronicles (yes, the MALEC one)  
> i would also like to thank my lovely friend (Y) for attempting to help edit this chapter despite it being very last minute and my other amazing friend(R) for chiding me so god damn much for not updating and writing more promptly and finally finishing reading The Dark Artifices books so far woo. which also became a source of inspiration as i rediscovered many little things about Kit and Ty as i read the book over her shoulder (like a creep, yes). and thank you to my other friend(E) for mentioning TY'S BUTTERSCOTCH COOKIES huehue

Kit rubbed his eye as he sat down at the table. He felt groggy and exhausted.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, or should I say good afternoon,” Emma teased shuffling around the kitchen. “How do you feel?”

“Like crap,” Kit replied contemplating banging his head on the table to reduce the pounding in his head.

“You look like you had one too many drinks last night and so you have come to whining and regretting everything in the morning,” Mark commented from where he was seated to Kit’s right.

“Speaking from personal experience, are we,” Kit bit back.

Emma stifled a laugh; she placed a glass full of some mystery liquid in front of him. It kind of looked like apple cider.

“Drink this,” Emma said and when Kit just looked at Emma full of mistrust she rolled her eyes and said, “Doctor Bane’s orders.”

Kit took a tentative sip of the drink but then ended up taking a big gulp of it. It tasted slightly stale but also fresh, like apples that were left out in the open to brown. His head started to clear slowly and his joints didn’t ache as much.

And suddenly a chorus of voices entered the room, all bursting around him like fireworks. Kit could hear some serious discussion, some light teasing and some incoherent babbling. He didn’t feel like turning around to look at them, his head started to feel stuffy again. He chugged the last drops of the medicinal drink and got up.

Just as everyone got settled into the seats, he slipped out of the room. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him as he left.

…

Tessa saw Christopher walk out of the room from the corner of her eye. She wondered if he was okay but he probably left the room to avoid questions like those. Tessa looked ahead of her and her eyes rested on Tiberius Blackthorn, his startling grey eyes were following the retreating figure until it was out of sight, his slender fingers fiddling with his headphones

Tessa took the seat between Julian and Jem. Julian was telling Dru something while simultaneously plucking a box of matches out of Tavvy’s hands as he ran past. The Blackthorns were so messy and all over the place but they worked, they ticked like clockwork, able to support and love and take care of each other. They had adopted pieces that somehow fit right in, Cristina Rosales, Emma Carstairs, Kit Herondale, they all belonged here, with the Blackthorns.

“Okay, so we are gathered here to-,” Magnus addressed everyone but got distracted when he saw Max run to sit beside him with a chef’s knife in his hand. “No sweetie you can’t use that,” Magnus said in a gentle and careful voice as he pried the knife out of Max’s hand.

Max scowled at Magnus and tried to grab the knife back and when Magnus didn’t return the knife he let out a little scream and banged his tiny fists on the table. Immediately after that all the utensils and cutlery on the table rose as though they were about to get blasted in every direction. Magnus raised his hand swiftly freezing the objects in mid-air as everyone stared at the flying objects in alarm. Magnus then placed the objects back on the table.

“Sorry, Max is still learning to use his powers so that does happen on the occasion especially with this whole excess power issue,” Magnus apologised. Max then kicked Magnus’ shin and got off his seat and ran off with Octavian.

“Just be grateful he didn’t sneeze,” Magnus muttered mostly to himself fingering one of his many rings, he earned a few scattered laughs.

Tessa just managed to catch a black and white blur disappear from the room.

...

“I’m a little tired of the meetings,” Ty said in way of greeting as he stood by Kit’s doorway.

Kit jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around, “Did you follow me? That’s a kind of stalkery move to make.”

Ty frowned, his prominent eyebrows knit together and Kit just wanted to kiss the lines away from his face, Kit bit the inside of his cheek and turned back around to tend to his things.

“I did follow you but I don’t think ‘stalkery’ is a word,” Ty said, his light footsteps approaching Kit.

“It’s called neologism,” Kit stated having regained his composure, Ty hummed in reply, not even attempting to fight him on this.

He could  _feel_  Ty before he even arrived by his side as though he had heightened senses that enabled him to detect the Blackthorn.

“What is the bag for?” Ty asked curiously looking down to where Kit was stuffing a backpack with a blanket, an entire pack of butterscotch cookies (they  _were_  really tasty), a book (which was mostly just to fan himself) and a 6-pack of Ribena cans.

Kit zipped up the bag and slung it over one shoulder and gave Ty a grin that had trouble and mischief written all over it, “I’m going to a really secret location, wanna join?”

…

Kit had first discovered this place so long ago. He had come here when he had felt like running, not away from the Blackthorns, but rather to run into the arms that held the warmth of familiarity and the simpler life.

When he used to be able to play video games for as long as he wanted so long as he didn’t disturb his father. When he stood among the shadows watching with great interest and curiosity as his father helped mysterious people with even more weird and mysterious queries. When afternoons were spent reading books and occasionally bathing in the sun rather than training with deadly weapons and running by the beach.

Kit looked over at Ty who was taking in the scene with twinkling eyes. The sunlight lit up his skin making it look more golden than pale. His long black lashes casting even longer shadows across his delicate cheekbones, his hair getting slightly tousled in the wind. 

Kit knew then, and long ago on a dark night that was filled with beautiful words( ** _Glass, twin, apple, whisper, stars, crystal, shadow, lilt._** ** _Cloud, secret, highway, hurricane, mirror, castle, thorns_** _)_  and moonlit everything, that the simpler life wasn’t for him. He had everything here, in his strange  life that was constantly evolving, where he kept learning and discovering new things,  _beautiful things,_ Kit stared at the side of Ty’s face for a little while longer.

He felt the sudden unbearable urge to brush his thumb over the shadows of Ty’s lashes to see if they came off onto his finger in a dark smudge. But he didn’t.

Kit started to spread out the faded red picnic blanket over the grass, “I stumbled upon this place last year, it felt like a little enclosed section, completely closed off from.. the world outside I guess.”

Kit felt Ty’s gaze on the top of his head, “Did you come here when you wanted to run away?” he asked.

Kit straightened out a corner of the blanket and looked up at Ty. Kit squinted against the sun that surrounded the frame of Ty’s hair, “Sort of, I just liked it here, it’s a nice place to just sit and you know exist.”

He wondered if he was making any sense but Ty nodded, “I wonder why I’ve never come across this place before.” Ty pulled back a branch that adorned long and wide leaves to observe the path they took to reach there.

“I don’t know but I call this place ‘Kit’s Alcove of Solitude’” Kit announced dramatically grinning at Ty.

“But it’s not solitude if I’m here,” Ty pointed out walking over to the blanket and kneeling on it.

“I can make a few exceptions,” Kit said rummaging through his hastily packed backpack.

Kit looked up to see Ty smiling at him 

…

In a half hour, after, having discarded footwear, eaten a couple of cookies and having drank two cans of Ribena, the two boys were next to each other on the blanket talking about alternate universes.

Kit was pulling at a blade of grass near his bare foot, “So what would be different in alternate dimensions?” he pondered aloud.

Kit looked over at where Ty lay with his head near Kit’s bent knee looking up at what could be seen of the sky. Kit wiggled his toes and let the grass tickle his foot, indulging in the warmth of the day.

“It could be a lot of little things or a couple big ones,” Ty answered back after a moment. His eyes looked blue in the late morning light, his black pupils popping in the middle of his irises.

Kit snorted as he got an idea, “What if alternate dimensions had equal rights for everyone living there and everyone treated each other with respect, I mean that is a very foreign concept in our world.”

Ty hummed, “I agree with your passive-aggressiveness,” Ty closed his eyes against the bright sun rays, “What if in another world, I was normal.”

Kit’s next intake of breath came more sharply. Kit thought it over, he knew life would be much easier for Ty without the constant demand of having to change himself or consort to the standards of a “normal” person and Ty deserved good things, so many good things. But, Kit couldn’t imagine Ty being different; he  _didn’t_ want to imagine Ty being any different.

“I don’t know if I’d like that Ty very much, I’m perfectly happy with my apparently abnormal Ty.” Kit declared with a flair of dramatics and with the air of someone stating facts.

“Well, I don’t mind being your apparently abnormal Ty,” Ty said and it suddenly struck him that he called Ty  _his_  and that Ty was aware of it. Kit looked down at him, Ty had a lovely and slightly teasing smile on his face, it was an easy smile, the kind that comes subconsciously. Ty’s eyes were closed but Kit assumed that if they were open, they would have a glint of mischief sparkling in them.

…

An entire pack of cookies later, Ty was laying on his belly trying to coax some reptile or the other to come out from under a bush. Kit twirled the stem of a dandelion in the tips of his fingers and watched the light escape through the gaps between its many lighter-than-feather seeds.

Kit gaze shifted as he watched entranced when Ty murmured some words and he could hear faint rustling from under the bush. Ty got up to his knees and placed his elbows on the ground in front of him allowing Kit sight of something poking out from under the green. Ty wiggled two of his fingers slightly and there it was; a little smooth nose came out and bumped Ty’s finger. Ty’s face lit up with delight and Kit could only stare.

Ty looked so pleased and happy that the lizard came to him and Kit wanted him to always feel that way, to somehow be able to make Ty feel that way. Ty was, Kit realised, gaining the trust of the lizard, he was slowly easing it out further and only after it slinked around his hand did he pet the lizard.

“Woah,” Kit muttered in slight raw awe as he cautiously shifted closer to Ty. The lizard had started to climb up his arm and normally Kit wasn’t too fond of lizards with their wriggly bodies and unpredictability but this one had a bright pink tail that contrasted wildly with Ty’s dark t-shirt which just made the scene eye-captivating (that and Ty’s pretty, pretty face with his little smile and the bright twinkle in his eye- let’s ignore this bit). Kit was seated next to Ty his body tilted a little to the side so he was also sat slightly across from him just as the lizard perched on Ty’s right shoulder.

“Juvenile Gilbert's Skink,” Ty said turning his head to look at it and stroke it with one long, delicate finger.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kit said proper confused.

“I’ve identified it as that species,” Ty said clearing Kit’s confusion. Ty turned and looked at Kit’s cheek, something passed behind Ty’s eyes like a revelation. “You have freckles,” he said.

Kit touched his cheek, “Not everyone has invested in a much needed massive umbrella and have been exposed to the violent rays of the sun I suppose,” Kit said smiling lightly, because that’s how he felt, light.

Ty let out a little hum before turning back to the skink. A soft yet sudden gust of wind let loose causing the pink tailed skink to skitter in alarm. Ty let the little thing climb into his palm and shifted his legs from kneeling rather painfully to sitting cross legged. Ty looked down at the lizard and calmly petted it. Ty’s black hair whipped about and finally settled to rest obstructively in his face which Ty than proceeded to glare at. Kit stifled a giggle.  _A giggle._ Kit reached forward and pushed back Ty’s hair from his face with gentle fingers and attempted to tuck it behind his ear but that didn’t work seeing as Ty’s hair wasn’t really that long. Kit’s fingers lingered just a little longer than necessary behind his ear where his skin was soft just like the rest of Tiberius Blackthorn.  

Kit let his hand drop and turned his attention to the reptile, “So how do you tell if it’s male or female?”

Ty made a little noise that sounded the equivalent to a huff, “These labels are really quite constricting aren’t they, it’s a lizard, I don’t think it really cares what kind of reproductive organ or genitals it has as long as they work and probably doesn’t perceive it as a defining trait and honestly why do people do that?”

Kit laughed because that was brilliant like ‘put that on a t-shirt’ brilliant. Ty frowned at Kit and Kit tried to breath again, “I’m not laughing because I think you’re joking I’m laughing because I have never heard a truer thing, you should have that painted across the skies. 

Ty’s face relaxes and he looks back down at the squirming skink, “You can’t really paint it; maybe a helicopter could fly around carrying a huge banner with those words on it.”

“Brilliant,” Kit whispered and suddenly he was exhaling his next breathe onto Ty’s cheekbone. Kit couldn’t stop himself and he knew kissing someone without permission was just  _not chill._

Kit’s eyes fluttered close during that brief contact before he jerked back with realisation and shock.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Kit began just slightly frantically; he raised his hand to rake through his hair.

Ty used the hand that was previously petting the reptile to grab Kit’s hand before it reached his scalp, “Don’t do that.” Ty held onto Kit’s hand as he placed it down on the blanket between them.

“I’m supposed to- I  _should_  ask permission,” Kit let out.

“You don’t really have to, right, Emma and Julian don’t,” Ty argued with slight curiosity to see Kit’s response. Kit couldn’t ignore the fact that Ty compared them to Emma and Julian,  _married couple_ , Emma and Julian.

“Don’t  _we_ need to?” Kit breathed out, they were close enough that his breathe stirred a few strands of Ty’s hair but not that close that his breathe would become mingled up with Ty’s.

Ty raised his head and observed Kit. There was something defiant and stubborn and almost challenging about the set of his jaw and the few lines in his face, it was a Blackthorn trait. Kit had seen it before. Kit felt his heart swell, in that moment he wished he was part of the Harry Potter universe just so he could transfigure himself into a blanket and wrap himself around Tiberius and never let go.

Kit lifted his left hand and cupped Ty’s face, Kit brushed his thumb under his eyelashes, over their dark shadows like he had wanted to do earlier. Ty’s eyes fluttered close like the wings of a butterfly. Kit didn’t get to see if his thumb came away unmarked because, well because he kissed Ty.

It should’ve been slightly weird. Ty’s right hand held a lizard with a pink tail while his other hand held Kit’s right hand down. But it was bursting with every emotion that had buzzed between them. Kit’s left hand held Ty’s face, Ty was taller than Kit but somehow he made himself smaller while seated so that Kit was leaning down towards him.

Their lips moved with the excitement of a dancer learning a new choreography and it was better than their first kiss because this time Kit’s head wasn’t fuzzy. Kit could feel every small movement every inhale from their noses, their lips sliding and occasionally teasing, small exhales of breath that escape from their now synchronised dance. The kiss was like a lazy dance but the movements were choreographed to an intense beat, like slinking lazily but gracefully across the dance floor.

Kit’s hand snaked down the side of Ty’s face to his neck, his fingers tracing barely there patterns onto his skin. Ty pulled away first to let out a shaky breathe and Kit wondered how much of it had to do with the kissing and how much had to do with the trail his fingers were leaving.

“Do we?” Ty asked slightly breathlessly and Kit knew the answer this time.

…

Kit finally decided it was time for them to head back when he was bombarded with texts from Dru that were riddled with some foul language that would have Evelyn Highsmith from London Institute shrieking with horror.

“Was this a,” pause, “date?” Ty asked a little meekly as they walked back to the institute.

Kit felt his breathe hitch a little, “Normally, you ask someone first before taking them on a date,” Kit bit his lip to hide a face-splitting giddy smile that was threatening to form, “But I don’t think I want us to fit into the normal category.”

Ty smiled, despite the bright sun, it was still the most dazzling thing there. “Well, I- I would’ve said yes anyway.”

Kit let his possibly love sick smile form, “This has officially been our first date then.”

Kit didn’t really know where they were headed, but Kit knew, however optimistic and naïve it sounded, that it would be alright as long as he had Tiberius Blackthorn by his side. If his father were alive, Kit would’ve definitely been smacked ‘round the head with a massive book by him had he said that aloud. Kit supressed a laugh at that thought, _oh if he could see me now, dead is what I’d be._

Kit watched as a neon green and black butterfly danced across the path that leads home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, sorry, sorry. i can list all the reasons for my absence but it won't make much of a difference so here's a summary. Exams, homework, life in general, my absolute inexcusable laziness. if you're still here thank you for your patience, i owe you all so much. that's all really, i don't want to write paragraphs upon paragraphs that are laced with excuses so i hope you enjoyed this chapter huehue. Just gonna say this beforehand, school is over for "summer" holidays for a month and i want to say that will give me more time to write but I've got 3 projects to do and a competition to study for and a shit ton of homework in the entirety of June("""HOLIDAYS"""). also, i wrote some really weird sentences and i have no idea how to fix them so i hope you understand what's going on despite my kind of terrible sentence structure.  
> fun facts about this chapter, i did actual research for it, opened google and everything.  
> research that consisted of:  
> 1) leaving sliced apples out to brown for like 10-15 minutes then tasting them  
> 2) googling and researching on LA weather and environment  
> 3) googling and reading up on lizards found in LA and learning about the Juvenile Gilbert's Skink AT 4AM (thus explaining the lack of details about them as i was not willing to go into details of that reptile in the middle of the night as i knew it would creep the shit out of me and leave me paranoid)  
> 4) remembering Evelyn  
> 5) neologism   
> 6) Kit with freckles? that's a yes from me  
> 7) where is this going? i dunno, i just like making lists  
> 8) if you're still reading this say 'aye' in the comments or sth I'm bored  
> SEE YOU SOON FAM, I LOVE YOU!!


	10. Pancakes and Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eat some pancakes, do some chores, establish a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a "little" filler chapter to kind of show where kit and ty stand after the last 2 chapters

Fridays were pretty great for the very reason that was pancakes. 

When Kit arrived at the kitchen, only the Blackthorns (Cristina and Emma qualified as Blackthorns) and Tessa were there. Julian was at the stove flipping a pancake with Emma leaning on the counter beside him talking to him in a low voice. Julian had a small smile on his face as he listened to her while looking down at the pan. The smell of pancakes filled the kitchen and Kit stomach grumbled eagerly.

Kit pulled out a chair and sat down across from Ty who looked up and said softly, Kit thanked his sound rune for being able to hear what he said, “Hey.”

Kit smiled, and said, softly as well though he wasn’t sure why they were speaking softly, “Hello yourself.”

“Pancakes are up,” Julian announced and Ty got up because he was always first.

Kit took that opportunity to examine the delightful mess of a breakfast table. Tavvy was sitting on Mark’s lap and talking to him animatedly and giggling, he was always going to be their baby despite the fact that he was 8. Cristina was deep in conversation with Dru and was listening intently and nodding along to what she was saying. Meanwhile, Tessa was sat at the end of the table a book open in front of her while she was drinking a cup of tea(?).  _Nerd_. Kit almost shook his head fondly when Tessa seemed to feel his gaze and looked up.

“Good morning,” she said smiling easily.

“Morning,” he replied feeling warmth fill him and asked, “Are you drinking tea?”

Tessa looked amused and answered with a yes.

Kit wrinkled his nose and before he could help himself he said, “That’s so  _British_.”

Tessa chuckled and said, “Well, I did live in London for a large part of my life, it is part of the forced lifestyle, I have no choice.”

Kit snorted just as Emma called at him, “Kit come get your pancakes or starve.”

And no way was Kit saying no to  _pancakes._

…

Kit was scarfing down his food, his mouth too preoccupied to join in with the familiar buzz of chatter that filled the breakfast table.

“Don’t eat so fast Christopher, you’re going to choke,” came the voice from in front of him.

Kit looked up and swallowed his mouthful of pancake before responding, “I understand where you’re coming from Tiberius but my stomach simply won’t listen.”

“But it’s your brain that tells you what to do,” Ty pointed out and Kit was enjoying this, having a simple conversation over breakfast shouldn’t really make him feel so warm and happy.

“My stomach has taken over the brain, it’s a full on revolution up there,” he supplied solemnly.

“Well tell your brain to take back control; it’s essential for your survival,” Ty said, the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly, Kit could see a playful glint in his grey eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll save me should my brain fail,” Kit answered only half-joking about his earnestness.

“Yes, but I’d probably hesitate after seeing the syrup drip down your chin,” Ty stated.

“What?!” Kit exclaimed grabbing the nearest napkin and wiping his chin quickly.

There was indeed, syrup dripping down his chin. Kit mentally banged his head against a brick wall; embarrassment so early in the morning couldn’t possibly be good for digestion. Kit decided he didn’t mind too much when he heard Ty giggle from across him,  _giggle._  Kit barely stopped himself from clutching his chest and squealing. He instead settled for grinning at Ty.

…

Tessa always tried to be humble and modest. However, sometimes, she let herself feel smug about certain things. This was one of those moments as she saw Kit and Ty bantering happily at the table. It wasn’t all to her credit but she liked to think of herself as a contributing factor.

Tessa smiled into her tea as she subtly observed them. She wondered if they even realised that others were listening in on their conversation. Noting their smiles directed at each other, probably not.

…

Kit sorely missed Friday when Sunday rolled out. Kit jumped when Emma whacked the chore list hung up on the fridge with the wooden end of a broom.

“Listen here, chores are not something to be taken lightly,” Emma started, she paced the floor looking at them as though they were her privates and she was their colonel and she was about to send them off to run around carrying a 30 pound tyre until she was satisfied with them, “We’ve been taking them lightly for the past week or so but NOT anymore! The adults have vacated the premises bringing along the little creatures with them so it’s time we got down to business.”

“Some of us are still technically adults,” Cristina muttered.

“Best not to contradict her when she gets all dramatic,” Mark suggested to her quietly.

All of them except for the adults (most of them anyway) and little creatures as Emma put it (Max and Tavvy) were crowded around the high counter in the kitchen listening to Emma’s speech. Julian was looking at Emma with fondness and amusement whilst everyone else was just exasperated (fondly of course). 

“Today, we shall carry out our duties promptly and efficiently,” Emma continued as if no one had said anything. “And I will not tolerate slackers, as a wise someone once said, “Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.””

Dru raised her hand a little before asking, “What does that have to do with chores?”

“She probably just wanted to quote Gandhi so she seems more credible and inspirational,” Kit supplied smirking slightly.

Emma shot him a vicious glare, “Shut up, Kit,” Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as though everyone was trying her patience, “Just look at the chores you were assigned and do them.”

The mini group broke apart and ambled towards the fridge.

...

Kit regretted all his life choices that led up to that moment. Okay, that was a tad bit dramatic but seriously, he got mopping duty for the entire first level of the institute.

Kit huffed before dunking the mop in the bucket that was filled with a mixture of floor cleaning solution and water. At least this was the last area he had to clean. Kit reached down to rinse the liquids out of the mop when the kitchen door swung open. Kit glanced up to see Ty walking in with his incredibly long legs which Kit made a point of not staring at.

Kit’s eyes followed Ty as he hopped onto the counter.

Ty noticed Kit’s incredulous stare after a moment and asked, “What?”

“Are you done with your chores?” Kit demanded.

“Yes, it was just clearing up the library so it didn’t take long,” Ty answered nonchalantly.

“Unbelievable,” Kit muttered before going back to his mopping.

“Well, it wasn’t a wise move to torment Emma,” Ty stated.

“I can see that now,” Kit said miserably.

The conversation gave way to silence, music pouring into Ty’s ears from his headphones along with the undertones of Kit’s subconscious humming. Both simply basking in the steady silence, neither really requiring conversation.

Ty finally broke the silence by saying, “What are you doing?”

“My horrible chore,” Kit answered then muttered under his breath, “Because I’m adopted and always draw the short straw.”

Kit was only joking though, he was glad he was adopted into this family. He remembered wondering what it would be like to have siblings, a bigger family, when he was younger. Maybe the circumstances that led to it weren’t ideal but Kit wouldn’t want to change it.

“No I mean, why do you spin the mop before cleaning the floor?” Ty rephrased his question.

Kit looked down at the mop, then lifted it of the ground slightly before twirling the handle and quickly placing it back on the floor, “This?”

Ty nodded, Kit hadn’t even realised he was doing it; it was an unconscious movement that had developed in him over the years.

“It widens the surface area that the mop can cover, I mean that is the proper way you use a mop,” Kit explained leaning against the mop.

Ty looked impressed like the thought would’ve never occurred to him. Kit tried to hush the tingling feeling in his belly and the wave of pleasure that spread through him at impressing Ty.

“It’s a mundane thing,” Kit says, mostly to humble himself. 

“I don’t think mundanes always get enough credit,” Ty said thoughtfully.

Kit shrugged knowing all too well that it was mostly true. He quickly finished mopping the kitchen and finally he was done with his chores. Kit went over to the sink to wash his pruning and soap water covered hands and was about to wipe his still wet hands on his jeans when Ty spoke again.

“You know there are paper towels,” Ty said, Kit’s hands froze on their way to his pants.

“Right,” Kit said, he looked around the kitchen but he didn’t see the paper towels.

“They’re behind me,” Tiberius supplied.

Kit gazed curiously at Ty wondering why Ty didn’t just hand them to him. An urge developed in Kit out of the blue and he walked over to Ty. 

Ty’s legs were hanging off the edge of the counter and were crossed at his feet. Kit moved toward the dark-haired boy, Ty must’ve sensed something in the way he approached because he looked down at Kit and almost deliberately uncrossed his feet like he was trying to convey something though that action as well. Kit took that as a green light and slotted himself between Ty’s legs and reached around Ty with both his arms and searched blindly for the paper towels.

Maybe he leaned in more than necessary but Ty didn’t seem to mind. Kit gave up trying to be subtle by pretending to look for the paper towels and hooked his chin over Ty’s shoulder his arms encircling Ty’s waist.

“Is this okay?” Kit mumbled from where his face was pressed into the crook of Ty’s neck.

“Yes,” Ty said and as though to prove his point he hooked his feet over the back of Kit’s thighs and drew him in closer. Ty’s hands rested lightly on Kit’s biceps.

Kit breathed in and all his senses were flooded with _Ty_. The slightly earthy smell of him, the way he smelt like sweet wind, like smudged ink on paper, he smelt like all the lovely things he touched. Like the books in his room, the ink on his hands, the desert outside, the salty sea breeze careening through the air.

Kit didn’t want to let go, he wanted to be impossibly close to Ty, to always get a feel of the beauty and thoughtfulness that Ty brings. Kit realised he was threading through thoughts that scared him slightly with their intensity. They all seemed to be heading towards one conclusion.

Kit pulled back, but not all the way. He loved the position they were in, with all its warmth and comfort through their entangled limbs. He looked up at Ty, his delicate and sharp face that held so much thought and intelligence.

Ty’s hands moved up his arms and he rested his elbows on Kit’s shoulders. Ty’s right arm looped around his back, covering Kit’s shoulder blades. Ty’s left arm was bent at the elbow and he ran his fingers through Kit’s hair once, slowly. Kit leaned into the touch.

Ty let his long fingers fall from his hair and retracted his elbow. Ty was using his fingers to trace Kit’s face, like he was memorising the bumps and lines. Tracing his jaw, his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose. Kit just stared at Ty, Ty who was watching his fingers intently as they explored the expanse of his face. 

Ty leaned down and kissed the tip of Kit’s nose softly then pulled back. Ty tilted his head slightly and Kit felt his heart flutter as Ty started to smile a sweet smile at him. Kit opened his mouth to say something though he wasn’t sure what it was, he was saved the trouble of figuring it out when they heard the kitchen door swing open.

They both looked over to see Drusilla looking at them, her eyes moving back and forth with realisation between the two of them and the position they were in. _The position they were in_.

Kit cleared his throat and shuffled back slightly and awkwardly, really not wanting to dislodge from Ty. Ty frowned slightly but let him go. It’s not that Kit minded if Dru knew about them, even though he had no idea what they really were though, but he did know that the position they were in was quite suggestive despite them doing nothing remotely close.

Dru fixed them with an exasperated look before throwing her arms up and walking towards the sink.

“I want to be surprised but honestly it’s more like ‘Finally!’” Dru said while grabbing a glass of water and leaving.

“What does she mean by finally?” Ty asked turning his gaze back on Kit.

Kit looked back at him and rubbed the back of his neck, “Like, she’s glad that we’re finally together I think.” 

“Well we have been together for more than a year,” Ty said confusion creasing his fair face.

“Together can mean “in a relationship”,” Kit explained, feeling suddenly weary and lost. _Were_ he and Ty in a relationship? I mean they’ve kissed and gone on a date but exclusively, what were they?

“Like Emma and Jules?” Ty asked.

Kit nodded swallowing thickly, _like Emma and Jules._

Ty looked at Kit thoughtfully like he was analysing Kit’s very being, his fingers tapping lightly on the counter top.

“May we be in relationship or are we already in one?” Ty asked a light pink dusted his pale cheeks noticeably.

“We aren’t in one exclusively but I would want to,” Kit looked away from Ty because he was pretty sure he would start to blush too, “be in one… with you.”

Ty nodded before hopping off the counter lightly, Ty straightened up and walked over to Kit and extended his hand.

“Boyfriends?” Ty asked shyly but with an air of a royal like he could have all his dignity stripped away but he would still hold his head high. Kit resisted the urge to start laughing at the formality of the situation but he loved it.

“Boyfriends.”

And they shook on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been pretty bloody long since the last update but holy shit was june a really hectic month for me. i won't say when i'll next update but hopefully soon because i really like what i am about to do with the next chapter. anyways, HAPPY PRIDE!!! i love you guys and thank you for always being so patient with me <3  
> this chapter just establishes their relationship and family floof because i thrive on Blackthorn family fluff.  
> also i love ghosts of the shadow market ahh and the chapter from QoAaD holy shit. someone put some meat on my child tiberius please.


	11. please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't throw any bricks at me please

okay uh firstly, this isn't an update and this also isn't me saying this fanfic is over. I am so not ready to give up on this fanfiction. this is me just apologising for the silence over the past 2(?) months. i'm an utter asshole, i know. the reason for the silence is that i hadn't really figured out how to proceed from the previous chapter because if you couldn't tell, i've been improvising as i go along. i know what i want to happen in the later part of kit and ty's relationship but it's the in between details that i hadn't figured out so i was having a severe writers block. However, i've gotten a rough (but shitty oops) idea on what to fill the blank space with. Sorry again if you've been anticipating updates I'll try my best to update the next chapter soon once i actually finish writing it. 

thank you so much to those who've been reading this and i hope i can continue to deliver(?). I LOVE Y'ALL.

(another apology for the lack of capital letters yeet)


	12. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lowkey highkey fluff. I love my children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, please excuse any shitty writing if possible, thank you.

Dating Ty was not what he had expected but at the same time it was exactly what he expected. He expected things to still be the same more or less; he would still be Watson and Ty would still be Sherlock. What he did not expect but had hoped for were the shy glances over the dinner table, the soft and gentle touches and the almost but not really cuddling. Oh and of course the occasional kissing was pretty great too.

Kit side eyed Ty who was standing beside him alongside the rest of the LA institute residents at the entrance of the institute. Kit thought it was extremely unfair that Ty looked good all the time. It was late morning and the sun lit up every body’s face in topaz light. Ty squinted against the sun as he looked down at the figures stood at the bottom of the institute steps. Tessa, Jem, Magnus and Emma seemed to be deep in conversation. Kit thought about how odd they all should’ve looked together, a tall blonde with black marks running down her arms, a lanky Asian man with golden skin and cat eyes, a tall brunette who looks mundane but whose face holds more than a lifetime worth of wisdom, and a half-Asian man with black marks on his cheekbones who adorns a British accent.

Kit likes observing moments like that, it reminds him that it doesn’t and probably never matters what you look like or who you are, you can choose your own family. 

The group finally broke apart Magnus climbing back up the stairs and standing alongside the bigger group. Julian walked down the stairs this time, carrying Tavvy in his arms. As Julian went to stand next to Emma, all Kit could think about was how much they looked like a family. Kit’s gaze abruptly shifted when he saw Tessa walking up towards him her eyes one him. Kit moved down a couple of steps and met her in the middle.

“I don’t know how long until we’ll meet again,” Tessa told him, Kit could find traces of sadness buried in her words and wasbreminded that she had built a family once and that they were all gone. It made him want to hug her because even if they weren’t blood related, she was family.

Kit couldn’t think of what to say to her so he said, “Stay safe,” Tessa smiled weakly.

“And don’t have any more  _accidents,_ ” Kit added. He put enough emphasis on ‘accidents’ that Tessa immediately understood what was implied. Her face turned red and Kit was sure she would’ve started fanning her face too. Kit couldn’t believe she was more than a century old.

“Christopher!” Tessa exclaimed before laughing along with Kit. 

“Tessa!” Jem called from the bottom of the stairs indicating that they had to leave.

Tessa looked at Kit one last time, brushed her lips across his forehead in a kiss before bounding down the steps. Kit felt sadness flutter in his heart for a fleeting moment as he looked at her receding form. Tessa and Jem waved goodbye as they started their journey to the Spiral Labyrinth.

…

“So, movie night?” Dru asked after Magnus and Max had portalled back to Brooklyn on the evening of the same day.

“Yes and I’m sorry Dru but we will not be watching another one of your horror movie,” Julian said making his way up the steps to the room with the computer. 

Dru pouted and muttered something under her breath that sounded like “you were the one who said dolls aren’t scary.” 

When they entered the room Ty settled into the chair in front of the computer as people started suggesting movie after movie. After a lot of hustling (“What currency would the devil use to pay for the Prada?” “lThe souls of his enemies?”) around Ty they finally settled on a movie, probably to Ty’s relief.

Out of all the movies, they all somehow managed to settle on Frozen.  _Frozen._  Ty sunk into the corner of the couch next to Kit and the movie started playing on whatever probably-not-completely-legal site Ty got it on. 

Kit was also all too conscious of everything Ty was doing. Kit could feel the heat radiating from Ty where their shoulders were touching, he could hear very faint undertones of the music coming from Ty’s headphones. Ty suddenly perked up and Kit turned to look at him and caught him staring at the screen with bright eyes. Kit looked over at the screen too and noticed the young reindeer.  _Ah, the reindeer._ God, Ty was adorable.

Ty seemed to be enjoying the movie and Kit was enjoying it too. Not the movie but the fact that Ty was inching closer and closer towards him as the movie progressed. The end of the movie was approaching and Ty’s hand was wrapped around Kit’s waist and Kit had no idea how it got there or whether he should lean into it or just not move at all. He was panicking slightly, how do relationships work?

After little thought, Kit leaned into Ty. Heisjfk best decision of his life. Ty’s soft sweater brushed against his bare arm, he could feel Ty’s hair tickling his ear. Kit could feel the rise and fall of his chest, could even feel his heart beating against him. Kit could feel Ty and this time he wasn’t lost in anything else so he could feel everything little thing. Kit was sure his brain would malfunction or his senses would overload. It wasn’t really the fact that they were so close but more of the fact that they seemed to just draw towards each other and they just  _fit._  
... 

When the movie finally did end, Ty got up abruptly, jerking Kit forward in the process, and walked over to the computer to shut it off. Everyone started getting up and leaving.

“I knew that Hans fellow couldn’t be trusted from the start,” Cristina stated. 

“Beautiful people can never be trusted,” Mark supplied solemnly.

“Shame that I can’t trust you, Cristina,” Emma said smiling cheekily at her friend.

“What about me?” Mark asked.

“What  _about_  you?” Emma retorted.

Their bickering faded away replaced with Julian whisking Tavvy away since it was bed time and Tavvy complaining that he wasn’t sleepy while yawning with Dru trailing after them still on the subject of dolls.

“You didn’t find the dolls Anna played with creepy!” Dru stated.

“That’s because they weren’t trying to take anyone’s soul,” Julian pointed out.

Kit noticed Ty still at the computer and noticed that something was wrong. Ty was looking at the keyboard but his hands were untangling and tangling one of the toys that Julian had made for him.

“Hey,” Kit said as he sat on the plastic chair that was next to Ty’s chair. The only reason it was there was because of constant complains of not wanting people breathing down necks.

“You can say it, I know it was weird,” Ty blurted out, his fingers moving rapidly.

“What was?” Kit asked genuinely puzzled.

Ty didn’t respond and Kit raked his mind through the events that occurred that evening that Ty could possibly be referring to and  _oh._  

“Ty,” Kit spoke softly, “Are you talking about the cuddling?”

“That wasn’t really cuddling,” Ty stated his voice strained, Kit realised that his hands were shaking.

Kit wanted to reach out to him but decided that they should talk it out first, “I didn’t find it weird.”

“But it was, I just- we’re a couple like Julian and Emma, Mark and Cristina. I don’t understand how to be like them,” Ty let out with frustration.

“Tiberius, we are not them, they may be couples but we don’t have to be like them,” Kit continued knowing what Ty was getting at, “I’ve never been in a relationship before either and I’m just as unsure as you but I do know that we should do this our way. We don’t have to act like them, we can just act like us, and it doesn’t make our relationship less valid or real.”

Kit held his breath unsure of whether he had said the right thing. Ty then slowly nodded and put down his pipe cleaners, his fingers anxiously drummed the desktop. Kit finally reached out and took his hand and Ty let out a little sigh.

“‘The person who follows the crowd usually goes no further than the crowd’,” Ty quoted softly looking down at their hands, he was tracing his fingers across the lines in Kit’s palm. Ty didn’t notice but the feeling sent shivers racing down Kit’s back and made his stomach feel like it had been emptied out.

“Hm, Albert Einstein,” Kit recognised having gained some composure and when Ty looked up at him impressed he added, “Don’t look so surprised, I should be the one marvelling about the fact you know who Albert Einstein is.” 

Ty smiled, “You do know that shadowhunters aren’t barbarians right?” 

Kit smiled back and shrugged, ‘I choose to forget that fact on occasion.”

“You’re a shadowhunter,” Ty reminded him.

“Don’t remind me,” Kit pleaded shuddering. 

Ty really did look good all the time, the artificial light of the computer screen reflected in his eyes making them twinkle like they were under moonlight instead of in a dimly-lit room. Ty then pulled him to his feet and Kit realised that dating Ty was not what he had expected, it was way better than that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this one out smh. I feel like I’ve forgotten how much I love writing and reading recently so here’s cheers to discovering it again. Also Voltron Season 7 killed me.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments and everything uwu.  
> Also more than a 100 kudos I can’t believe heiskf.  
> also, excuse my terrible editing, I can’t use my laptop to write or edit currently so I have to do everything on my phone so that’s why things may be a little wonky. I’ll try to re-edit this chapter when I have excess to a laptop that isn’t my family’s computer that is in the living room where anyone can read what I’m writing sighh.  
> also, tessa's 'accident' was mentioned in an earlier chapter which is actually the part where they discovered the whole warlock power thing. she and jem were doing ahem, something that caused an adrenaline rush which resulted in a burst of power. Word gets around fast in the LA Institute


	13. Welsh Rabbits And Penguins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know how in Incredibles (1) Mr Incredible cut through the dinner plate because he was cutting that steak too hard. yeah, think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello, i've braved the horrifying terrains of end-term exams and have come back. woo  
> .  
> a little warning: this chapter contains some stereotyping comments towards the L G B from the LGBT community so if you do not want to read such things you should stop reading at "Unbelievable" and start up again at "Suddenly"(both words are the start of new paragraphs). The things said aren't very heavy/brutal and the F slur and such aren't mentioned so it's up to you. And they aren't directed at any of the blackthorns+kit.

Helen and Aline had come back from Alicante, where they had gone because of official Institute related matter, the Thursday following the departure of the Institute guests. Their welcome was a flurry of bone crushing hugs and loving smiles. Kit knew that Julian was especially pleased that they had come on that exact night as Emma, Mark, Cristina and he were going out and there were no adults to watch the kids seeing as Diana was in Idris. The “adults” had soon left in a rush and honestly, Kit couldn’t blame them.

...

“I want to go out too,” Tavvy whined, pouting.

Aline leaned on the edge of the counter, looking with a mix of fondness and amusement at Helen and Tavvy, like one would look at a baby trying to fit something huge and definitely not edible into their mouth.

“Tavs, we just came back from-” Tavvy’s pouting intensified.

Helen sighed, rubbed a hand down her face and straightened up from her position of bending down to be level with Octavian. Helen looked over at Aline with pleading eyes which was returned with a helpless shrug and playful smile. 

The door to the kitchen opened, Dru took one look at Tavvy and cast questioning eyes towards Helen.

“Tavvy wants to eat out tonight,” Helen explained and was about to continue but stopped when she noticed that Dru’s eyes lit up instantly.

“That’s a great idea!” Dru piped up happily taking Helen’s hand in both of hers, “It’s been ages since we last went out to eat together.”

Helen looked at Dru then at Tavvy and knew she had already lost.

…

“How come we’re going out to eat all of a sudden?” Kit asked Dru as they walked behind the remaining Blackthorns.

“It was Tavvy’s idea and I managed to convince Helen to let us go,” Dru continued, “Because I can’t even remember the last time I left the Institute.”

Kit stared at Dru, “You went out two _days_  ago.”

“Yeah but that was just to buy an iPhone cable for my phone,” Kit continued to stare at Dru, “Okay, fine! Maybe I’m just tired of home cooked meals no matter how delicious they are.”

Kit nodded approvingly, “Honesty looks good on you.”

Dru smacked him.

…

“Order whatever you want,” Helen said as Kit got settled into his place in the booth between Ty and the wall.

Ty was already scanning the menu, his headphones covering his ears keeping out the clatter of metal utensils scrapping plates and the chatter of shrill voices and fake laughter. But Kit knew that Ty could hear what everyone was saying at their table.

After placing their orders, Ty and Dru, who was sat on the other side of Ty, immediately launched into conversation about something that Kit couldn’t really hear but he had a hunch that they were talking about conspiracy theories. Tavvy was talking to Aline about some new game he invented and he looked really serious as he laid out the rules to her. Kit saw Aline give Helen a look over Tavvy’s head and Helen returned it with a shrug. 

Being the only two left out of the dinner chatter Helen looked at Kit, Kit resisted the urge to squirm because it was one of those assessing looks; the Blackthorns seemed to excel at those. 

Helen tucked a lock of blonde hair behind a pointed ear before saying, “So, you’re dating my brother?”

Kit immediately tensed up, subtly looking around the table to see if anyone had heard but they were all engaged in their own conversations. It wasn’t as if they were hiding their relationship it’s just that Kit wasn’t sure if he was ready for the older sibling “break his heart and I’ll break every bone in your body with a smile on my face” talk.

Kit gave a nervous laugh, “Which one?”

Helen humoured him and smiled, “The grey-eyed one.”

“Ah him,” Kit fidgeted slightly, adjusting his fork where it rested on the table before looking at Helen again and saying, “Last I checked, yes.”

Helen nodded like she knew all along and she probably did.

“Do I ask for your blessing now?” Kit asked half joking, because he apparently didn't know how to act collected.

Helen narrowed her eyes slightly, “You can but I’ve already given it to you.” She smiled lightly, “You take good care of my brother.”

She said the last bit like she was stating a fact and Kit felt himself blush. He had gotten approval from two Blackthorns so far.

…

Kit couldn’t be bothered to look through the menu and read the descriptions of the foods with all their complicated names so he just let Aline order for him, turns out ‘Welsh Rabbit’ tastes better than it sounds. The conversation at the table died down as everyone started to dig into their food. Kit started subconsciously listening in on the conversations at other tables as he started eating.

Someone who sounded like he was probably a middle-aged man living in an apartment with wilting walls and noisy neighbours complained to his friend about his shitty job and shitty colleagues and shitty boss. At another table two people were on a date and the bill had arrived and a lot of cursing and calculating was going on (“I’m paying, you’re my date.” “We’re college students; you know you don’t want to do that.”). A sharp voice cut through the air as Kit started cutting into his meat (that thankfully wasn’t a rabbit) diverting Kit’s attention to another conversation.

“And they say it’s not a choice! Can you believe that Harold?” the voice spoke, Kit had a sneaking suspicion that the owner of the voice was shaking her head in disbelief.

“I agree Karen,” a male voice replied softer, the man, Harold probably, sounded bored and like he couldn’t care less about the conversation.

“Unbelievable, all these gays and lesbos and what’s that other thing?” Karen paused. 

Kit could instantly feel that everyone, save Ty and Tavvy, freeze around the table. Kit flicked his eyes upwards once to see Aline tense up and Helen cast worried eyes in her direction. Kit looked back down and continued cutting his meat and pretended that he didn’t hear what that woman had said. His eyes were on his plate but his mind elsewhere.

“Bisexuals?” Harold put in half-heartedly.

“Yes! Exactly, this new generation is all messed up. You know what it is?” Kit could almost picture her leaning forward, dropping her voice low like she is about to reveal the secret of life.

“It’s the internet, all the influence online makes all the kids think it’s cool to do all those disgusting things,” distaste laced her voice and Kit realised that Karen believed what she was saying completely and that scared Kit; people believing what they are saying with such conviction because they don’t have the information to understand.

“They choose to go through this nasty phase because they think it’s fun,” Kit couldn’t believe the utter bullshit he was hearing.

Suddenly he felt a light touch on his wrist; Kit turned his head and saw that it was Ty. Tiberius was looking at his plate with a frown.

“You’re going to cut through your plate,” Ty said removing his fingers from Kit’s wrist.

Kit looked down and realised that Ty was right, there were knife marks on his plate where he had kept cutting despite having already split the meat apart. Kit slowly put down his utensils and pushed his plate away. 

“I think I’m done,” Kit said looking up, he saw understanding pass through Helen’s face and Aline nodded in agreement.

“Me too, I think Tavvy would like to go to the park,” Dru understood, she saw everything and she understood. 

The eight-year-old who looked like he was going to protest at the sudden announcement started nodding enthusiastically at the mention of the park. They all started piling out of the booth.

“God, what an ignorant little-,” Aline muttered to Helen as she left some cash in the cheque holder.

“I know,” Helen cut her off and rubbed Aline’s back comfortingly.

An abrupt and disruptive clatter of utensils caused all of them to turn around. A young man was standing at a table glaring at the man and woman sat at the table with him, from Kit’s deductions, the noise probably came from standing up violently and slamming the table. 

“A phase mom?!” the man asked, his voice was raised but not loud enough for it to be yelling, “It’s not a  _choice!_ ”

Ah, so this was the lovely Karen.

“You think anyone would _choose_  to be anything but a straight CIS man or woman. You think they would  _choose_  to be subject to torment like this, where they can’t even be themselves without the hate of so many people,” the much more educated young man said, “You hate on people you don’t even fully understand.”

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them, some in awe, and some in annoyance. Karen looked frankly horrified. The man grabbed his jacket from his chair and walked out. Harold looked at Karen once before running out after the man.

Kit looked over at the others and saw that most of them were wearing satisfied expressions while Ty and Tavvy just looked confused.

...

Kit kicked a pebble as they walked along the pavement towards the park that was just around the corner. He could sense that Ty’s mind was turning over the events that took place in the restaurant and he seemed hesitant in asking Kit what happened. It was probably because Kit was giving off a ‘I’m really pissed and will probably punch a board if provoked’ vibe.

“Aline, I don’t understand what happened,” Tavvy said tugging on Aline’s sleeve.

Tavvy and Aline were walking ahead of Kit and Ty with Helen and Dru bringing up the rear. Kit then realised that two-third of the current party he was with were in fact not straight. Interesting.

“It’s just some people said some hurtful things that they shouldn’t have,” Aline explained taking Tavvy’s hand and pulling him along to the park.

...

Kit sat down inside a little plastic hut at the park and wished he’d brought a jacket, it was getting kind of chilly. Ty still seemed uncertain when he came to sit down across from Kit.

“You seem upset,” Ty said, his headphones were looped around his neck, the cord disappearing into his t-shirt.

“Well, a little,” Kit sighed, the experience at the restaurant had shaken him a little.

Kit never really went through the sudden revelation that “wait, I like guys!?”. Kit knew that he kind of just thought that everyone was hot. He was quite sheltered when he thinks about it, he didn’t go to public schools where he knew that kids used the word gay as an insult, he didn’t get to see news reporters and politicians discussing whether it was the right of everyone to be able to get married. He knew of these things but they had seemed like a myth. Something he saw through layers of distance like they didn’t exist in his realm of reality. It didn’t matter to him because it never existed in his world. Except, now it does and it always did.

“What happened?” Ty asked.

“That lady was making some insensitive comments about people who aren’t straight,” Kit answered hesitantly.

“Not straight? Like hunched people?” Ty asked slowly frowning in confusion.

Kit suppressed a smile, “No like gay, lesbian and bisexual people.”

“That means we’re not straight,” Ty said, then, “Oh.”

“I- what did she say?” Ty asked carefully looking down at his own lap.

“She was just saying how what we feel and who we are is not  _real_  and it’s just a phase because apparently it’s some sort of trend,” Kit said noting the bitterness in his own voice.

Ty looked at him in slight alarm, “That’s not true?” he said a little uncertainly.

“Hey, no, she just said that because she doesn’t understand,” Kit said reassuringly, “I _know_ it's real, can you tell?”

Ty studied his face and his eyes seemed to clear in some sort of revelation, he gave a small subconscious nod, “I can tell.” Kit felt like dozens of live butterflies had been released inside his chest because that moment right there, it felt significant.

“You shouldn’t be upset by it then, if you know what she said isn’t true,” Ty said.

“It’s not that exactly it’s the fact that some people make crude comments about people they don’t even fully understand and it’s not just gay, lesbian and bisexual people, you know, there are pansexual, transgender, asexual, non-gender-binary people and many more. There are so many different people in this world and making comments like you’re stating facts when you don’t even understand who it is you’re talking about is completely ignorant,” Kit said looking back at Ty.

Ty was the kind of person who actually listened when someone spoke if he felt like it, he hears each word and creates a mental mind-map, connecting everything. It's what makes him a great detective. Kit could see Ty absorbing everything he just said. Then he realised that Ty knew what he meant first-hand because he has dealt with ignorant people.

“Maybe you could help me understand them too sometime,” Ty said stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Kit smiled and nodded and as Kit had got those thoughts off his chest he started to really appreciate the view that was Tiberius Blackthorn. Ty’s face was fair highlighting the sweet pink of his lips, the slight flush in his cheeks and the red tip of his nose caused by the cold wind. Kit would’ve spent more time on his poetic thoughts but the breeze hit Kit and a shiver raked through him. Kit stuck his hands between his knees and hunched forward. _Huh, I am most definitely not straight._

He watched as Ty got up and squeezed in next to him. His body warming where Ty was pressed against him. Ty reached out and took Kit’s hands and pulled them under his jacket and around his lower back and tummy hiding them from the chill. Kit’s body was awkwardly tilted to the side so he shifted until his knees were under Ty’s thighs. Ty’s hands fell to Kit’s forearm and Ty snuggled comfortably against Kit looking satisfied.

“Penguins huddle together to stay warm,” Ty said.

Kit felt unbelievable warmth spread throughout his body and he let out a little content sigh, “I love huddling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's been weeks, this time i have a valid reason which are end-term exams. if i do badly for them it will be my end and so i haven't had time to sit down and write or sit down to do anything that's on my laptop that isn't for education purposes. sighh. i have one final paper tomorrow but i'm so done with studying so here i am, feels good.  
> this chapter has been gathering dust in my laptop for months, literal months. i thought of this in june because i was getting all the rainbow vibes but it was so shit i did another chapter instead. i was gonna scrape this entire chapter but my friend said keep it so through thorough editing and refining (which i did only today for like 2 hours ngl), here it is. still shitty but how fun is it to say "Ty's thighs", when i read that i started laughing and you can only blame my sleep-deprived and exhausted self for that. I KNOW WELSH RABBIT DOES NOT HAVE MEAT IN IT, i just changed the recipe for my purposes:-). exams suck ass but not in a good way.  
> i feel like the penguin huddling thing was the one thing i remembered from my thick-ass physics textbook.  
> anywhoha, hope it wasn't too bad and i'll write more for real this time. i missed y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have survived this, good job and thank you. I'll update in 3-4 days, maybe a week if anyone is curious.


End file.
